Unrespect
by chloeCloudy
Summary: Trauma akan masa lalu, membuatnya untuk tidak lagi mempercayai yang namanya cinta./cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon.
1. Chapter 1

**Unrespect.**

**Disclaimer** : merka adalah milik tuhan, keluarga nerka, dan SMEntr.

**Cast **: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan member Super Junior lainnya.

**Warning!** : bahasa non-Baku, miskin alur, typo, mengandung content dewasa, dls.

No Bash disini, karna semua peran yang ada hanya semata demi alurnya saja, jadi jangan tersinggung jika biasnya tiba-tiba menjadi jahat di fic ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ada yang pernah bilang kalau cinta itu indah. Maka aku bilang itu semua dusta.

Jika masih ada yang percaya akan adanya kesetiaan. Aku berani mempertaruhkan sisa hidupku untuk hal itu.

Tetapi semua salah! Bagiku, meyakini hal itu ibarat meletakan kepalamu dengan sukarela dibawah pisau pancung! Aku, Kim Jongwoon. Hanya percaya dengan hasil, bukan omong kosong.

.

.

Sedan hitam itu berhenti didepan sebuah apartement menengah. Seorang _Namja_ bersurai hitam bertubuh kurus keluar, lalu berdiri disamping mobil mewah itu sambil tersenyum manis kearah pemilik mobil.

" take care, _Hyung_! Trimakasih untuk malam ini." Dengan menampilkan senyum kekanakannya, _Namja_ gagah itu kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari area yang selalu terlihat sepi itu.

Dijaman sekarang, manusia semakin tidak perduli lagi dengan sekitarnya. Tetapi bagi _Namja_ berkulit putih itu, kondisi lingkungan yang seperti inilah yang diinginkannya sekarang.

.

Direbahkannya tubuh letih itu diatas kasur miliknya, tanpa memperdulikan lampu yang belum dia nyalakan. Matanya menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya, berusaha menekan keras segala emosi yang tidak diinginkannya keluar. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa – hiburnya, dengan susah payah dia berusaha untuk menutup matanya... akan tetapi, kristal cair itu tetap bisa lolos dari sudut mata sipitnya—kembali, malam ini dia menangis dalam diam...

.

.

" aku mohon _Hyung,_ tolong dengarkan aku. Please... berhentilah dari pekerjaan itu."

" Lalu menjadi benalu untukmu, begitu? Hhh, kau sudah cukup mengenalku bukan? Ck." Dengan bergegas _namja_ yang bernama Kim Jongwoon itu mengarahkan kakinya ke arah kantin kampus. Karna bangun kesiangan, dia tidak sempat mengisi perutnya dengan apa-apa.

" Tapi..."

" lupakan saja usahamu Siwonie~ aku tidak akan menurutimu." Tegasnya, bahkan kini nada suaranya berubah menjadi dingin—_namja_ itu tampaknya sudah benar-benar tidak ingin membahas topik itu lagi." Ayo temani aku sarapan, perutku belum terisi apa-apa." Ajaknya kemudian sambil kembali memasang senyum manisnya.

" _ne~ kajja! Hyung!"_ menyerah eoh? Mungkin untuk sementara aku jangan menyinggung hal ini lagi, _Hyung_ terlihat begitu marah tadi, batin _namja_ perfect berlesung pipit itu.

.

.

" _Annyeong_~ Yesung-_ssi_..." Saat melewati beberapa _namja_ yang sedang nongkrong dilorong yang saat ini dilakuinya, Kim Jongwoon di cegat oleh salah satu dari mereka dan di tarik agak menjauh.

" Ada perlu apa?" _namja_ yang menariknya itu tersenyum janggal.

" Kau tau apa maksudku, Yesung-_ssi_... "

" Baik, kesepakatannya?..."

...

...

Setelah sama-sama mencapai kata sepakat, akhirnya keduanya memisahkan diri. _Namja_ cantik itu tidak menyadari, hal ini akan lebih menyakitkan, lebih dari yang sudah-sudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" eh, Kyu! Kau tumben sekali tidak 'berburu' malam ini." _Namja_ yang merasa diabaikan itu berusaha membuka bahasan mengenai apa kira-kira topik pembicaraan yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya yang sedang asik dengan PSP ditangannya.

" aku bosan Hae~ tidak ada siapapun yang bisa memuaskanku." Tanggapnya cuek.

" A-apa? Satu pun tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu keluar?"

" Ck! Perhatikan dulu kata-kataku Hae-ahh, aku bilang 'puas' bukannya 'keluar', ok? Sudah mengerti?"

" ehehe, iya-iya~ tapi kenapa? Servis yang kau dapatkan dibawah standart? Eh! Kau harus memanggilku Hyung! Kau ini, kebiasaan sekali!"

" _aniii_~ bukan karna itu. Kau tau sendirikan, standartku itu sangat tinggi _Hyung_. Tapi, entah kenapa—aku belum bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa memuaskanku seperti... ahk! Pokoknya aku benar-benar bosan _Hyung!"_ kembali dia memusatkan perhatiannya ke game yang tadi sempat terabaikan olehnya—terlihat sekali jika dia sedang mengalihkan pikirannya dari selintas bayangan akan ingatan masa lalunya.

" emm, mau ku kenalkan dengan se-seorang tidak? Sebenarnya aku malas mengenalkannya padamu. Tapi, mendengar perkataanmu aku jadi penasaran, apa kau akan bilang tidak puas juga dengan pekerjaannya."

" kau menantangku _Hyung? _Apa dia se-istimewa itu, sehingga membuatmu terdengar enggan begitu saat bercerita tentang dia padaku." Senyum meremehkan itu tercetak jelas diwajah tampan _namja _yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut. Namja yang beruntung, karna memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah dari orang tuanya. Saat ini dia sudah memegang salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarganya yang di Seoul, dia mengelola perusahaan itu sambil kuliah.

" yak! Tentu saja aku agak keberatan. Dia yang paling aku sayang, bahkan mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Andai dia bisa untuk ku ajak untuk tinggal denganku, sudah dari dulu aku memngurungnya hanya untukku-di rumahku."

" Wow, sepertinya dia terdengar sungguh spesial! Ok, kau atur pertemuanku dengannya _Hyung!"_ tantang _namja _bersurai ikal coklat itu.

Hahhh... aku yakin kau pun akan segera jatuh oleh pesona nya yang tidak bisa ditolak itu Evil Kyu! batin Lee Dong Hae enggan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan bersusah payah _namja _manis itu menggapai telphon yang ada diatas nakas samping kirinya, dan memencet nomor yang sudah dia hafal.

...

" Siwonniehh... k-kkau bisa tidak menjemputku?segera Wonie... aku takut—sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan kembali setelah pergi membeli minuman. Jebal—Wonie..."

" _Hyung?_ Kau ada dimana? Katakan dimana?"

...

" ok! _Hyung _tenang saja aku akan kesana secepatnya!"

.

Yesung PoV,

Oh crap! Mereka sudah kembali, kumohon... cepatlah datang Siwonie...

" hahaha... hai _changiya,_ kami sudah kembali~ maaf yah menunggu lama, tapi aku jamin... permainan kita akan semakin menggairahkan setelah ini."

" _Mian_... aku sudah lelah, lagi pula kau sudah melanggar kesepakatan kita Kangin-ssi."

" Apa? Melanggar? Hahahah! Bukannya pembayarannya sudah ku transfer dimuka seperti persyaratan mu, eoh? Dan—mengenai teman-teman... mereka hanya bonus, ok _changiya?_ Hahahahaha..."

Oh tidak... kumohon, cepatlah Wonie! Aku bisa mati!

Yesung PoV End

Tanpa mengindahkan permohonan Yesung, ketiga namja itu kembali merampas satu-satunya benda yang menutupi tubuhnya dan memaksanya untuk kembali melayani mereka—kalau saja pintu Hotel itu tidak segera didobrak dengan paksa saat itu juga oleh _namja_ yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu olehnya dari tadi.

.

.

" Seharusnya _Hyung_ biarkan aku membunuh mereka tadi! Ahk sialan! Mereka itu pantas menerimanya _Hyung!"_ dengan mengepalkan tangannya Siwon berusaha meredam amarahnya yang seakan tidak bisa padam itu, bagaimana tidak? Perlakuan biadab mereka sudah keterlaluan!

" Hiks..."

" _H-hhyung... gwenchana_~ sudah-sudah, jangan khawatir lagi _ne_, _Hyung_ sudah aman sekarang." kembali direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh itu, diusapnya punggung kecil itu—berusaha menyalurkan rasa aman untuknya.

" Hiks... aku juga tidak ingin kau nantinya mendapat masalah Wonnieh, jadi jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi _ne_. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, hal seperti ini adalah resiko yang mau tak mau, harus ku terima."

" Makanya aku minta, _Hyung_ berhenti dari pekerjaan itu! Tinggal bersama ku disini, aku akan melindungimu dengan sekuat tenaga! Tidakkah _Hyung_ mengerti, aku sangat menghawatirkan _Hyung_! Ku mohon~ dengarkan aku yah."

" _ne_~ baiklah, aku akan tinggal denganmu. Tapi kau tidak boleh melarangku untuk tetap bekerja _ ne_."

" tapi _Hyung_—ok, baiklah." Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terulang lagi padamu _Hyung_, batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

.

.

yahh~ silahkan membaca dan berkomentar^^

Sebenarnya agak ragu juga untuk publish fic di sini lagi, apalagi sedang 'rame' begini, tapi ku coba lagi deh~ semoga sudah mendingan dari yang pertama#kaburr!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unrespect.**

**Disclaimer :** Mereka adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, dan SMEntr.

.

**Cast :** Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan member Super Junior lainnya.

**Warning! :** bahasa non-baku, miskin alur, typo, membisankan, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

No Bash disini,karna semua peran yang ada disini digunakan hanya demi kepentingan alurnya saja. Jadi jangan mudah tersinggung jika tiba-tiba bias nya kalian mungkin menjadi antagonis disini*peace^^b*

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ada yang pernah bilang kalau cinta itu indah. Maka aku bilang, semua itu dusta.

Jika masih ada yang percaya akan adanya kesetiaan. Aku berani mempertaruhkan sisa hidupku untuk itu.

Tetapi semua salah! Bagiku meyakini hal itu sama saja dengan meletakan kepalamu dengan sukarela dibawah pisau pancung! Kim Joongwon. Hanya percaya dengan hasil, bukan pada omong kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

" _**Hei~ kau kenapa? Lukamu perlu dibersihkan segera! Biar aku bantu ne,"**_

" _**Hiks... tidak apa-apa. Hanya hal seperti ini, sudah biasa." **_

" _**kenapa kau harus berkelahi? Namja yang manis itu tak perlu adu otot segala kan..."**_

_**Mendengar nasehat dari namja yang bahkan belum dikenalnya, Joongwon memajukan bibirnya—cemberut. dia kesal sekali, karna semua orang selalu memperlakukan nya seperti itu—dianggap lemah. Joongwon berfikir, namja yang dikatakan manis itu berarti namja yang lemah.**_

" _**yak, kenapa kau malah manyun begitu? Hehe, kau semakin terlihat manis tau."**_

" _**YAK! Kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan mengataiku begitu! Aku tidak suka, Arraso? " Yesung mendelik tajam, yang malah membuatnya terlihat lucu dimata sang namja penolong.**_

" _**ne~ tapi kenyataannya kamu itu sangat mains lho... " kedua sudut bibir penuh namja itu melengkung indah, memamerkan sebuah senyuman tulus diwajah tampannya. **_

'_**Degh!'**_

_**Mau tidak mau, pujian manis yang keluar dari mulut Namja tampan itu membuat dada Joongwon berdesir halus... dia heran, perasaan seperti ini baru pertama kali dia alami. Dengan orang lain, dia hanya bisa memerah tetapi tidak disertai dengan getaran aneh tapi menyenangkan seperti ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**huh! Kenapa juga kau harus mau menjadi namjacingunya, jika kau selalu cemburu tidak karuan seperti ini Joongwon pabbo! Kau tau sendiri kan dia itu sangat populer! Jadi, biasa sekali kan jika dia dikelilingi oleh para yeoja itu! Pabboya!" Yesung memaki-maki diri sendiri dikamarnya. Tadi disekolah, lagi-lagi dia harus menyaksikan si penyelamat yang kini menjadi namjachingunya itu, lagi-lagi dikelilingi oleh yeoja-yeoja centil yang berusaha menarik perhatiannnya—ya, siapa sangka sang penolongnya waktu itu ternyata murid pindahan yang menjadi pembicaraan hangat disekolah mereka, si namja ternyata anak pemilik yayasan sekolah. Niat awalnya yang hendak menghampiri sang kekasih dia batalkan,dan berakhir dengan dirinya memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian.**_

_**.**_

_**Tangan kokoh itu melingkari bahu—memeluknya dari belakang, lalu meletakkan wajahnya diceruk leher jenjangnya dan mengecupnya lembut—kebiasaan namjachingunya saat ingin bermanja-manja dengannya. Joongwon hanya berusaha bersikap cuek, dia masih memfokuskan matanya ke arah televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara-entah-apa itu.**_

_**Mendapat reaksi yang pasif darinya, namja gagah itu melepaskan pelukaannya, lalu mendudukan diri disampingnya.**_

" _**kau marah changiya? Kan sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu cemburu pada mereka..."**_

_**...**_

" _**hhah~ ok-ok, mulai besok aku akan menolak untuk bergaul dengan siapapun yang mencoba mendekatiku. Kau senang? Hei, ayolah baby~ jangan marah lagi..." dengan memelas, namja gagah itu berusaha meyakinkan Joongwon akan ke-seriusannya. Sungguh, jika dicueki seperti ini membuat perasaannya jadi kacau.**_

" _**a-anii~ kau jangan melakukan itu, aku saja yang terlalu susah mengendalikan perasaanku." Joongwon menunduk, menarik kedua kakinya—melipatnya, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Dia sungguh semakin merasa malu pada dirinya." A-aaku juga tidak ingin kau terisolasi dari teman-temanmu, jadi jangan berfikiran macam-macam seperti itu lagi."**_

'_**grep!'**_

" _**kalau begitu, lihat aku... jangan menyembunyikan kesenanganku itu dong..."**_

" _**M-mwo? Kesenanganmu?" Namja sipit itu mengangkat wajahnya imut, menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. **_

" _**ne~ ini..." dia mungusap belahan bibir mungil semerah mawar milik Joongwon dengan perlahan," adalah salah satu kesukaanku,"**_

_**...**_

" _**MWO? Haish! Namja pervert!" **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya lalu kemudian melihat ke-sekelilingnya. Ah, sudah seminggu ini aku pindah di istana ini, tetapi tetap saja aku masih belum terbiasa, keluh nya. Lagi pula, kenapa mimpi akan masa lalu itu semakin sering datang, apa karna aku terlalu banyak menganggur ?... yah, sepertinya karna itu. Ck! Ini menyebalkan! Mana si tuan rumah suka sekali berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, mentang-mentang model Top jadinya super sibuk! Namja mains itu masih saja asik untuk menggerutu.

" seperti apa kabarnya Appa dan Umma ya sekarang? hhh~ ini sudah tahun ke-tiga, aku belum mengabari mereka apa-apa." Lirihnya, hampur tak terdengar.

" Mianhae, Appa—Umma aku belum berani untuk mengabari kalian sekarang, aku benar-benar belum siap." Memang setelah kejadian itu, Yesung belum mengabari keadaannya ke keluarganya. Dia hanya mengirimi mereka uang secara berkala setiap bulannya—tentu saja tanpa menyurati atau menelphon mereka. Hanya pada saat pertama mengirim saja dia memberi kabar ke mereka, bahwa dia sudah sangat sibuk sekarang karna dia harus kuliah sekaligus bekerja—tentu saja rincian mengenai pekerjaannya tidak dia sebutkan.

Terkadang Yesung sudah hampir dibatas kekuatannya, dia sudah sangat ingin pulang—kembali kepelukan Umma yang selalu menyayanginya. Tetapi tidak dia lakukan, karna dia ingin saat pulang nanti, dia sudah menjadi seorang sarjana dan memiliki pekerjaan yang layak. Dia hanya tidak ingin kedua orangtuanya menderita memikirkannya, itu saja.

'Drrrrtt..."

Suara getaran dari benda persegi panjang yang dia letakan di atas nakas itu mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

...

" ne~ Hyung, aku akan kesana nanti malam."

...

" ah tidak, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok Hyung, aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi, jadi Hyung tenamg saja ne"

...

" hum, sampai jumpa nanti malam."

.

.

.

" Yak! Gomawo ne, kau sudah mau membantu Hyung kembali Yesung-ahh. Kau tau, para buaya darat menjijikan itu hampir setiap malam menanyakanmu. Sampai-sampai aku ingin sekali melemparkan botol minuman ke muka mereka. Hih!" Nanja cantik itu mendengus keras saat mengingat tampang puas dari para pelanggan ditempatnya, saat Yesung mulai naik ke stage dan meliuk-liukan tubuh munginya dengan gerakan-gerakan yang liar nan sensual, yang secara mendadak menaikan temperatur ruangan itu. Untung hanya satu putaran, jika Leteuk mengindahkan permintaan para hidung-belang itu dan membiarkan Yesung menari hingga akhir pertunjukan, maka dia tidak bisa menjamin para anak buahnya bisa menjaga Yesung dari tindakan barbar mereka.

" ahahah, ne~ Hyung jangan menggerutu terus ah, nanti cantiknya hilang lho... dan banyak kerutan hehehe peace~ " Yesung menggangkat kedua jarinya awas ketika melihat Hyungnya itu sudah mulai memasang tampang sadisnya. bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau membangunkan macam yang sedang tertidur, apalagi disini sedang tidak ada Shindong-ssi, karna jika Leeteuk sudah marah, hanya dia seorang yang selalu berhasil menaklukan sang Angel.

.

" Yesung-ahh, apa kau tidak mencoba untuk berhenti dari duniamu yang sekarang?" dengan hati-hati namja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai Hyungnya itu menyinggung topik yang sebenarnya sangat sensitif baginya itu, tetapi Yesung tidak tersinggung, karna dengan berbicara dengan Hyungnya itu selalu bisa membuatnya kembali kuat, karna Leeteuk selalu bisa memahami segala permasalahan yang dialaminya selama ini. Tak jarang, Hyung kesayangannya itu selalu mampu memberikan jalan keluar untuknya.

" lalu aku harus hidup dari apa Hyung? Jika hanya menghidupi diriku sendiri dan biaya kuliah aku bisa saja memenuhinya dengan hasil bekerja di tempatnya Hyung. Tetapi, untuk orang tuaku apa? Heh, sudahlah Hyung. Sebentar lagi juga aku selesai kuliah, lalu mencari pekerjaan yang layak. Baru setelah itu, aku akan berhenti." Yesung tersenyum optimis, mengingat hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi dia akan segera mendapatkan titel sarjana nya—yang artinya, masa depan yang lebih baik akn segera menjadi kenyataan.

" cih! Jika saja Hyung bisa menemukan namja yang sudah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, Hyung pastikan bahwa dia akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal!" geramnya, jika mengingat kembali apa yang sudah dialami oleh Dongsaengnya itu dimasa lalu—meski Leeteuk belum parnah bertemu dengan namja bejad-julukan Leeteuk padanya- itu, tetapi mendengar ceritanya Yesung saja sudah membuatnya ingin mencekik orang itu!

" Hyung~ sudahlah... aku tidak ingin ada bahasan tentang orang itu lagi. Yang ku mau, sebisa mungkin—untuk tidak mengingat hal itu lagi. Aku selalu sakit Hyung setiap mengingatnya... seolah kejadian itu baru terjadi kemaren saja—membekas erat, tak mau pergi." Onix kelamnya tertutup, mencoba menghalangi cairan asin itu keluar dari retina indahnya.

" ah, mian~ Hyung hanya—yah, selalu geram atas penderitaan yang kau alami ini, dan penyebabnya adalah orang itu!" Leeteuk berusaha meredam amarahya, dengan tidak membicarakan namja bejad itu lagi. Apalagi dia melihat penderitaan yang sangat besar terlukis dari ekspresi Dongsaengnya itu setiap saat ketika hal ini menjadi bahasan mereka." Ah! Bukannya kau sekarang sudah tinggal dengan si namja perfect itu? Hemm, dia romantis tidak Yesung-ahh? " mata lembutnya Leeteuk berkilau jahil, membuat namja mungil itu memerah hebat.

" Hyung! Aish! Kan sudah ku bilang, Siwonie hanya ingin membantu dan melindungiku saja, tidak lebih!" protesnya heboh.

" Benarkah? Hyung kok ragu yah~ "

" haish... Hyung ini! Terserah ah, yang jelas—Siwonie adalah namja paling baik yang aku kenal Hyung. Dia selalu membantuku dengan sukarela dan tanpa pamrih apapun."

" hemm, tapi Hyung lihat—dari cara memandangnya si Mr. Perfect itu padamu terlihat beda. Hyung rasa dia mencintaimu Yesung-ahh."

" M-mwo? Ah, kata-katamu aneh Hyung! Lagi pula... aku sama sekali tidak percaya akan adanya cinta Hyung—mian ~bukannya aku meremehkan keberadaan orang-orang yang seperti kau dan Shindong-ssi, tetapi bagiku hal yang paling jelas itu hanyalah perasaan membutuhkan saja, suatu hari sudah tidak membutuhkan lagi lalu cari kebutuhan yang baru lagi..." dasar namja bejad! Kau benar-benar akan kuberi pelajaran! Kau sudah menciptakan seorang manusia tanpa hati seperti ini, batin Leeteuk miris.

" cobalah untuk memulai lagi Yesung-ahh, jangan hanya karna orang itu kau menutup hatimu dari ketulusan orang lain yang mungkin saja sangat mencintaimu selama ini."

" ah, sudahlah Hyung~ aku tidak mau mempercayai sesuatu hal yang tidak pasti."

" tapi—"

'Drrtt!'

" ah, sebentar Hyung. aku angkat telphon dulu ne," Yesung terlihat santai saat berbicara dengan si penelepon. Tampaknya dia mendapat panggilan dari orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Setelah dia menutup pembicaraan itu, dia kembali menghampiri Leeteuk yang masih duduk di tempat semula.

" Hyung, aku pamit yah. Besok di jam yang sama aku akan kesini lagi."

" kau ada kerjaan?

" ne~ Hyung jangan khawatir, dia orang yang sudah ku kenal dengan baik. Jadi tidak akan ada masalah."

" hhh... ya sudah. Tapi kau tetap harus berhati-hati, jika ada apa-apa segera telphon Hyung atau Siwon, arraso?"

ne~ arra..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yak, Lee Dong Hae. Rupanya kau menyuruhku datang kesini hanya untuk menjadi babby sittermu ne." Gemas namja bermata sipit itu kepada namja gagah yang sedang membaringkan kepalanya diatas pangkuannya.

" dan kau terlihat seperti ikan tau! Selalu mengangakan mulutnya meminta suapan makanan begini, hihihi."

" hehehe, tidak masalah Hyung. Jadi ikan pun tidak masalah, asalkan Hyung yang selalu memberiku 'makan'." Cengirnya jahil." Anggap saja ini sebagai acara pemanasan kita—hei, rupanya Hyung sudah tidak sabar ne." Yesung hanya memutar kedua matanya bosan, namja ini sungguh kekanakan! Keluhnya.

" haish! Maksudku, buat apa kau membayar mahal-mahal hanya untuk bermanja-manjaan seperti ini? Kan kau tidak perlu harus menyewa jasaku bukan? Aku yakin, banyak yang ngantri untuk menjadi babby sitter mu Hae-ahh." Dengusnya geli.

" tetapi tidak ada yang se-spesial dirimu Hyung changiya~" tangan kokohnya membelai lembut pipi chubby nya Yesung dengan mesra disertai pandangan yang penuh hasrat.

" kau akan selalu menjadi yang paling spesial Hyung... " dengan tanpa aba-aba diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu menuju ranjangnya dengan pandangan yang tetap terkunci—mengagumi keindahan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu, yang tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya selalu bergairah.

.

.

.

" Kyu, dia sepakat. Dia kan menemuimu seminggu lagi." Tuuutt—dia memutuskan sambungan telphon itu, lalu kemudian berbalik menghadap sosok polos disampingnya.

" hhh... sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah sangat tergila-gila padamu Hyung." Di usapnya sedikit keringat yang menempel di dahi itu dengan lembut, lau memperbaiki selimut mereka. Setelah itu dia pun menyusul—menyusuri mimpi indah bersama namja indah yang tampak sangat nyaman dalam pelukannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" aargh! Sial!" hp yang ada ditangannya dilemparkannya begitu saja, membuat namja lain yang sedang santai memainkan PSP miliknya itu terkejut.

" Kyu? waeyo? "

" orang-orang itu tidak berguna! Sia-sia aku membayar mahal mereka!"

" oh... kau masih mencarinya Kyu?

" tentu saja Hyung!"

" tidakkah kau berfikir untuk menyerah saja? Bagaimanapun, ini sudah bertahun-tahun Kyu. apa kau masih menyangka kalau dia masih sendiri? Jika mendengar dari perkataanmu, aku sangsi kalau dia masih sendiri sekarang. jadi saranku, sebaiknya kau mulai belajar melupakan istri mu itu dari sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Special thank's to : LalaClouds, cloudyeye, cloud3024, fe89, . balasan r'veiwnya ada di PM yah^^ makasih sudah mau rnr.**

.

.

**Dan balesan buat yang gak login :**

**dwoonho** : ini sudah update, maaf tidak bisa kilat yah... makasih rnr nya^^

**lee minji elf** : err, kita lihat saja nanti yah ehehe... makasih rnr nya^^

**MiraKyusungYewonshipper** : whahaha malah suka Yeppa nay begini ya-_-a... makasih udah dibilang keren, ini udah diusahakan panjang kok, moga gak terlalu bosan yah^^

**han gege** : hemm, mungkin jawabannya akan terjawab di chap 3-4, moga bisa sabar yah, n makasih rnr nya^^

**mayahahaha** : terus terang pairnya belum final, tetapi sudah ada gambaran kok, jadi akan terjawab dichap terakhir aja deh rnr nya^^

**Uthienzclouds** : eh, silahkan~ rnr terbuka untuk semua(loh?). iya, pekerjaannya memang itu. Pair belum final. Ahya, salam kenal juga ne^^

**Cloudy10413** : ahahaha, emang ter-awesome yah?xD

Iyah, pekerjaannya memang itu. Tenang saja Wonppa pasti melindungi Yeppa. Makasih dah rnr^^

**aKYU CLOUD** : akhirnya gimana, kita kihat saja nanti yah. Makasih udah rnr^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Unrespect.**

**Disclaimer** : All member Super Junior adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, dan SMEntr.

**cast** : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan member Super Junior lainnya.

**Warning!** : typo bertebaran, BL, miskin alur, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

**No Bash!**

.

**Enjoy^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jangan bercanda Lee Dong Hae! Kau seharusnya paham benar, jika hal itu tidak akan pernah kulakukan! Aku akan mencarinya sampai kapanpun, dimanapun itu—aku pasti akan menemukannya."

"—dan aku juga yakin jika dia sudah menghapus mu dari kehidupannya Kyu! kau lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, hah? Realistis sajalah~ aku yakin, dia sudah mendapatkan penggantimu sekarang."

" Akan kurebut! Apapun yang terjadi,dia harus kembali padaku! Harus... dia harus mau Hyung~ aku tidak bisa tanpanya... selama ini aku bertahan demi dia—hanya demi dia..." lirih namja itu, yah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal akan tangan dinginnya dalam menangani perusahaannya benar-benar tak berdaya jika itu sudah mengenai istri—Kyuhyun menolak untuk menyebutnya sebagai mantan istri—nya, namja yang sudah mendominasi seluruh hatinya.

" hhh~ seandainya saja kau tidak melakukan kesalahan itu..." yah, tidak perlu ditegaskanpun Kyuhyun akan selalu mengingatnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _**hu-uhh... Kyuhnie belum pulang juga! Makanan-makanan ini jadi dingin sekarang." Namja imut itu menekuk wajahnya kesal. Hari ini adalah wedding anniversary mereka, tapi dari tadi suaminya belum pulang juga. Yah, Jongwoon sekarang sudah menjadi istri dari si tuan penyelamat. Mereka memang memutuskan untuk menikah di tahun terakhir sekolah mereka. Sejak menikah, mereka sepakat untuk hidup berdua saja di rumah sang suami—tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya Jongwoon.**_

_**.**_

_**Padahal malam ini sudah memasak makanan spesial buatannya sendiri—memang, namja manis itu sudah bersusah-payah untuk belajar masak selama sebulan ini, dengans mengikuti kursus memasak—hanya demi untuk memanjakan perut sang suami dihari spesial mereka. **_

'_**ting-tong!'**_

" _**ah! Akhirnya dia pulang juga... tapi makanannya—" Yesung menatap sedih makanan hasil kerja kerasnya itu," eumm, nanti ku panaskan saja lagi, hum!" dengan antusiasnya dia ke pintu depan sammbil memasang senyum terbaiknya.**_

" _**salamat da—eh? Annyeong~ kalian ini temannya Kyuhnie kan? Ah mian... Kyuhnie belum pulang."Jongwoon kaget, karna ternyata yang datang bukan sang suami, melainkan teman-temannya Kyuhyun semenjak disekolah. Jongwoon sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan anak-anak yang terkenal buruk itu, tetapi demi sang suami dia berusaha menghormati dan bersikap ramah pada mereka.**_

" _**aa~ kami tau kok, Kyu lah yang menyuruh kami kesini..." salah satu dari mereka mewakili untuk berbicara.**_

" _**huh? Kyuhnie yang suruh? A-aada apa, dia baik-baik saja kan?"**_

" _**ah, tentu saja~ Kyu tidak apa-apa, dia hanya mengutus kami untuk menjemputmu." **_

" _**oh? Emm, baikalah... mohon kalian menunggu sebentar ne, aku harus mengambil jaket sebentar."**_

_**Orang-orang itu hanya mengangguk samar sambil tersenyum janggal.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

' _**kenapa Kyuhnie memilih menghabiskan malam ini di hotel yah? Ah, dia pamer sekali! Meski mampu, kan dirumah lebih baik. Selain lebih nyaman, hemat juga.' Jongwoon terus menggerutu didalam hati, saat ini mereka sudah memasuki lorong hotel, menuju kamar yang di sewa oleh sang suami—menurut keterangan yang didapatnya dari para penjemputnya. Jongwoon sebenarnya heran, kenapa Kyuhyun harus mengutus orang sebanyak ini, 'hahh, Kyuhnie terlalu semena-mena memperlakukan teman-temannya! Cukup telphon saja mudahkan? Aku juga pasti datang. Huh!' namja imut itu terus menggerutu sampai tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai ke kamar yang menjadi tujuan mereka.**_

_**Jongwoon hanya bisa mengagumi dekorasi mewah kamar hotel tersebut—'ini benar-benar pemborosan...' batinnya, saat dia menyusuri ruangan itu—menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang terpisah, yang merupakan ruangan tidur...**_

'_**!'**_

_**Liquid benimg itu meluncur deras dari kedua iris kelamnya, disana—diatas ranjang mewah itu Cho Jongwoon menemukan raga suaminya sedang bergelut dengan seorang namja lain, yang juga sudah dikenalinya dengan baik. **_

" _**Kyuhhhh...please~ fasterr..."**_

" _**n-nneh, changiyahhh..."**_

_**...**_

" _**K-kkyuhnie... hiks! kenapa ini, Hiks...kalian tega sekali...hiks.."**_

_**...**_

" _**hei Kyu! kami bolehkan membawa nya sekarang? supaya kalian tidak terganggu.."**_

" _**ne... cepatlah! Bawa pergi dia dari sini." **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gosok, gosok, gosok dan gosok lagi, seluruh tubuhnya sudah memerah hebat akibat perbuatannya,**_

" _**kotor! Ini kotor, disini kotor—yang ini juga kotor! Hiks! Harus bersih, harus dibersihkan! Hiks... kenapa belum bersih-bersih juga...hiks! u-umma, maafkan Jongwoon, Jongwoon kotor... hiks, kotor... hiks!"yah, setelah orang-orang itu puas dan tertidur, dengan tertatih-tatih Jongwoon berusaha untuk pulang—meski dengan segala penderitaan saat setiap kali kakinya melangkah—dan sekarang dia berada dikamar mandi—membersihkan diri.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**hei Kyu! istrimu benar-benar luar biasa. Gomawo ne." Puk! Setelah menepuk bahu namja yang masih dalam posisi duduk di ranjang hotel sewaannya itu, orang-orang itu lalu pergi dengan wajah yang sangat puas. Meninggalkan namja yang tampak tercenung—entah memikirkan apa itu.**_

_**Dia belum berniat untuk pulang dengan tergesa-gesa. Kamar inipun sudah dia boking untuk 3hari kedepan.**_

_**Ck, sebuah tindakan yang benar-benar akan disesalinya. Karna disaat dia pulang nanti, sang istri sudah menghilang entah kemana—tanpa jejak sama sekali.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siwon mencium aroma yang sangat menggoda perutnya dari arah dapur, denagn cepat dia menuju kesana. Hari ini jadwal pemotretannya nanti sore, jadi pagi ini dia santai saja—

Terlihat olehnya Yesung sedang asik dengan masakannya. Dia terlihat senang sekali dengan kegiatan tersebut—apron coklat dengan hiasan sulaman panda lucu di sisi bawahnya, semakin membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

' aku seperti memiliki seorang istri—yang sedang memasak makanan untuk sarapanku' batin namja gagah itu senyum-senyum sendiri, sambil terus memandang Yesung yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sambil bersenandung kecil.

" wanginya enak, Hyung masak apa?"

" eh, Siwonie... kau sudah bangun rupanya. Ini—nasi goreng khas Yesung yang tampan, yeah!"

" hmph... gak salah tuh Hyung? Harusnya, 'ala Yesung yang manis' baru tepat~"

" haish! Kau tidak asik! Sekali-kali buat senag Hyungmu ini dong~ " Yesung memajukan bibirnya—kesal sambil dia memindahkan masakannya yang sudah jadi kedalam piring mereka, uwahh ia makin terlihat begitu menggemaskan!

'_**tapi Hyung rasa dia memiliki perasaan yang lebih padamu'**_

Yesung mendekat ke Siwon yang masih berdiri di pintu dapur. Mendekat—lebih mendekat lagi... sehingga jarak diantara keduanya hanya tersisa se-jengkal saja...

Memandang dari dekat namja yang secara diam-diam di cintainya ini membuat Siwon makin terpana, bibir mungil, pipi chubby,mata indah yang mengerjap lucu, sumpah! Siwon sekarang berusaha keras untuk bertindak brutal sekarang!

" hmph, hmphh hahahaha... haish! Sudah ku bilangkan~ Leeteuk Hyung itu keliru!" tawanya sambil menjauhkan diri, kembali ke meja makan sambil sambil terus terkekeh pelan. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya—bingung.

" kata Leeteuk Hyung? Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

" ahahaha, itu... aku tiba-tiba ingat kata-kata Leeteuk Hyung kemaren. Dia bilang kalau Siwonie mungkin mencintaiku, ckckck dasar!"

" la-lalu?"

" iyah, tadi Hyung memastikan saja. Err... yah, dengan agak sedikit menggodamu hehe" Yeusng menggaruk-garuk pelan pipi chubby nya yang kini sudah memerah—malu." Dan kesimpulanku benar! Siwonie sama sekali tidak tergoda." Mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit, menertawakan kemungkinan yang dianggapnya mustahil itu.

'—bahkan Leeteuk Hyung yang baru mengenalku saja tau kalau aku mencintaimu Hyung. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Pandanganmu seolah terhalang oleh sesuatu, dan itu menyulitkanku Hyung.'

" eh, Siwonie... kenapa masih berdiri disitu, ppalli! Kita selesaikan makanan ini sebelum menjadi dingin."

" Ne~ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

" –hoh? Jadi temanmu orang yang suka 'main' dirumah ya Hae-ah?"

' emmh, yang aku tau sih tidak Hyung, entahlah—mungin hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin keluar.'

" engh... kalian berdua—kau dan temanmu itu, tidak merencanakan untuk mengerjaiku kan?"

' Anniyo! Hyung tenang saja. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti Hyung! Aku jamin, hanya temanku itu saja kok—lagipula, temanku itu orangnya tidak suka 'pesta', jadi dia tidak akan mengundang orang lain lagi. Aku jamin itu Hyung.'

" aah, baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Sampai nanti dulu ne, sepertinya aku sudah sampai ditujuan." Yesung memutuskan hubungan telphon mereka.

.

Yesung memandang bangunan mewah didepannya dengan kagum.

" Annyeong~ Kim Yesung imnida..." yesung otomatis menundukan kepalanya begitu pintu rumah itu terbuka.

" J-jongwoon? Kim Jongwoon! changiya, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Yesung shok. Tubuhnya membeku... hal yang paling dihindarinya akhirnya terjadi.

Sedangkan namja yang sedang memeluknya itu terus mengeratkan pelukannya, segala rindu yang terpendam selama ini akhirnya bisa tersalurkan. Tubuh ini, meski terasa semakin kurus dari terakhir kali dia dekap, tetap saja mampu menghangatkan seluruh hatinya yang sudah sangat lama dingin.

...

" Andwe! Aku bukan orang yang anda maksud... namaku Kim Yesung." Dilepaskannya pelukan itu dengan kasar.

" Jongwoon... "

" Mian, anda salah orang tuan." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Yesung berlari keluar dari rumah itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Kyuhyun yang masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi langsung tersadar ketika retinanya sudah tidak menangkap keberadaan istrinya itu lagi. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergegas mengejarnya.

.

" HYUNG! Kau tau alamatnya Jongwoon bukan? Katakan dimana dia tinggal, cepat!"

" M-mwo? Kapan aku bilang kalu aku tau dimana is—"

" N-nnamja yang kau suruh, yah! Yang tadi kesini! Dimana alamatnya! Cepat Hyung!" Kyuhyun sudah mengendarai mobilnya sambil melihat kanan-kiri, berharap istrinya masih bisa tersusul.

" MWO? Y-yesung Hyung? ... Shit!" digapainya kunci mobil itu dengantergesa-gesa. Dan tanpa mempedulikan panggilan itu masih terhubung, Lee Dong Hae langsung meluncur ke Apartementnya Yesung.

.

.

.

Namja itu masih berlari dan berlari, tak dirasakannya kaki itu sudah mencapai batasnya. Dan—akhirnya dia terjerembab di atas tanah yang bertekstur keras. Suara gemericik air mengalir menyadarkannya, ternyata sekarang dia berada di tepi sungai Han.

" hiks... apa aku memang sudah terlalu berdosa? Hiks... sehingga Kau menghukumku seperti ini? Hah? Hiks... hiks... APA AKU TIDAK BERHAK UNTUK HIDUP TENANG TUHAN! Hiks... yang aku minta tidak banyak kok... hanya satu saja, jebal~ biarkan aku hidup tenang... hiks... jebal..." Yesung mengeratkan dekapan tangannya didadanya—dia bergetar hebat. Isakan terus-menerus keluar dari mulut mungilnya, meracau, memohon...

.

.

.

" Ya? Ada apa Hyung?"

" Siwon-ssi, tolong kau cari Yesung! Tadi sewaktu ku hubungi, dia tidak menjawab panggilanku dengan benar. Sepertinya dia menangis atau apa... tolong cari dia! Dari yang kudengar, aku hanya menangkap suara seperti air yang mengalir atau apa... kau tau tempat seperti itu tidak? Tolong yah, firasatku mengatakan, jika ada sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padanya."

" ne! Leeteuk Hyung, aku akan mencarinya!"

" Hyung manager! Tolong urus semuanya, aku pergi!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Siwon kemudian berlari ke arah dimana mobilnya terparkir.

.

.

" Hyung aku sudah menemukannya..."

...

Siwon memandang lirh namja yang sedang tertidur itu.

' kau kenapa Hyung? Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, sehingga kau sampai pingsan begini... 'tangan mungil itu dia genggam erat—berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan untuk Hyung-nya itu. Berharap, dengan tindakannya itu Yesung bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

" aku ada disini Hyung, melindungimu..."

.

.

.

Lee Dong Hae menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Dia sama sekali kehilangan jejak!

" Hyung! Bagaimana? Kau menemukannya?"

" ck! Tidak. Rupanya dia sudah pindah, dan pemilik Apartement tidak memiliki alamatnya yang sekarang."

" aaaaargh! Hyung pasti tau tempat yang biasa Jongwoon datangi bukan? Kita coba cari kesana!"

" Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak tau ini sudah jam berapa, hah? Kita lanjutkan besok saja, percuma kita mencari dengan pikiran yang kalut begini. Sebaiknya kita istrahat, dengan begitu ku harap pikiran kita jadi jernih. Kita butuh itu untuk bisa menemukan Yesung hyung. Pulanglah..."

" Tapi Hyu—"

" Pulanglah Kyu—atau kau mau nginap disini?"

" ah, anii... aku pulang saja."

" ne~ berhati-hatilah dijalan."

Namja itu menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa, ' aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Yesung hyung adalah mantan istrinya Kyu... hahh~ sebenarnya... kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Kyu sepertinya memang sudah sangat jelas menggambarkan sosok mantan istrinya itu orangnya seperti apa, tetapi—entah kenapa, aku sama sekali tidak berfikir kalau yang dimaksudnya adalah Yesung hyung. Apa itu karna nama mereka berbeda? Atau mataku saja yang sudah silau dengan pesona nya, sehingga aku melupakan fakta tersebut? Hhh~ besok aku harus cepat-cepat mendatangi tempat dimana pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Hyung! Yahh... semoga mereka tau dimana dia alamatnya yang sekarang.'...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon baru saja selesai membersihkan diri lalu mendatangi kamarnya Yesung, dia mendapati namja rapuh itu menguburkan kepalanya dibalik kedua lututnya—posesif. Bahunya bergetar pelan... dia menangis lagi, dalam diam.

" Hyung sudah bangun? Mau sarapan sekarang? biar ku ambilkan yah..."

" W-wonieh..."

" ne, Hyung."

" Bo-bbolehh Hyung pinjam punggungmu? J-jebal~" masih dengan posisi yang sama Yesung mencegah langkahnya Siwon yang sudah mencapai pintu.

...

' grep!'

" aku lebih suka memelukmu seperti ini Hyung..."

" hiks... gomawo~ Siwonie... gomawo... hiks... " Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha mencari ketenangan didalam dekapan namja yang sedang memeluknya.

" kau kenapa Hyung? Kau tau, kau membuat ku dan Leeteuk hyung sangat cemas... sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa kejadian tempo hari terulang lagi? Hyung~ sudahlah, berhenti dari pekerjaan itu..."

...

" W-wonie... aku boleh minta tolong lagi tidak? Hiks... ku mohon...tolong, hiks... lindungi aku."

" H-hyung?" Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya dan demi melihat kesungguhan dimanik kelam itu.

" aku mohon, akan lakukan apapun... asalkan Siwonie bisa melindungiku dari nya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Iyak! Satu chapter alakadarnya*emang makanan?* akhirnya bisa ku update~ silahkan berkomentar^^

Maaf yah kalau susah dipahami gara-gara bahasa ku kacau hehe#garuk2 ddangko(?)

.

.

.

_**Special thank's to :**_

_****_**LalaClouds, R407, Cloudy10413, cloudyeye, cloud3024, , chocolates, **dan **fe89.**

**makasih banget buat repiunya^^**

****.

.

.

dan balasan buat yang gak login:

**han gege **: nahh, jawabannya udah terjawabkan? makasih udah repiu^^

**Guest1** : yewon nya belum jadian kok. n yang di Bold itu yekyu, mian~ ngebingungin^^

nahh... mereka udah ketemu kan?#evil smirk

ahahah, yehae itu sedang melakukan-you-know-how-lah~#

makasih repiunya^^

**Guest2** : mwo? sequel? ini aja belum tamat loh... mungkin maksudmu update-annya kali yah, nah... ini sudah update kok^^

err... mengenai berapa bayarannya, tanya ma yeppa sana#ditendang yeppa

makasih repiunya^^

.

nb : ohya, buat yang gak login sebaiknya namanya dicatet di box repiunya yah biar enak nyebutnya siapa^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Unrespect**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** mereka semua milik tuhan, keluarga mereka, dan SMEnt.

**Cast **: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan member Super Junior lainnya.

**Warning! **: BxB, BL, Miskin Alur, Diksi kacau, Typo merajalela, garing, abal, dan segala bentuk kekurangan lainnya.

**No Bash!**

**.**

**Enjoy!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua manusia yang memiliki kepentingan berbeda itu melebur jadi satu.

Namja mungil itu kian melesakkan kepalanya kebantal, dengan iringi lengkungan pinggang kecilnya—tidak tahan dengan pergerakan ganas namja gagah diatasnya.

" hah... hahh... hahhh!"

.

.

.

" _**Kau harus berjanji Woniehh... kau harus melindungiku darinya." Setelah menceritakan masa lalunya, Yesung sekali lagi memastikan kesediaan namja yang dari tadi belum melepaskan pelukannya itu. Yesung ragu, apa setelah dia menceritakan dengan jujur permasalahannya dengan orang itu—Siwon, masih bersedia memandangnya dengan cara yang sama. Yesung takut jika Siwon malah akan menyerahkannya pada orang itu. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Yesung mengakui jika perceraian nya belum sah—hitam diatas putih.**_

" _**Jujur saja—"**_

" _**M-mwoya?..."**_

"—_**sebenarnya, aku sangat encintaimu Hyung... dari dulu."**_

" _**huh? Ahahah, jangan bercanda Wonnie~"**_

" _**anii... aku tidak bercanda sama sekali Hyung. Dari awal bertemu dengan Hyung, aku sudah menyadari perasaan ini. Hanya saja, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya—takut dengan reaksi Hyung akan seperti apa nantinya. Tapi lama-kelamaan, aku jadi sangat tersiksa... karna, bukannya menyadari perasaanku, tapi Hyung malah semakin menganggapku hanya sebatas dongsaengmu saja. Aku tidak mau itu!" " yang aku mau, Hyung bisa memandangku sebagai seorang namja yang mencintaimu."**_

_**Yesung sangat kaget mendengar pengakuan itu. dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Siwon-nya itu menyayanginya dalam konteks yang romantis. yang dia tau... selama ini Siwon hanya menyayanginya sebagai Hyung-nya saja—karna sebagai anak tunggal, Siwon memang terlihat sangat butuh kasih sayang seorang dongsaeng. **_

" _**t-tapi... kau tau sendiri kan, Hyung tidak mempercayai akan adanya cinta Wonie. Orang sepertiku tidak bisa mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu."**_

" _**ku mohon Hyung! Beri kesempatan buatku untuk mencintaimu, maka aku berjanji jika Hyung tidak akan pernah salah dengan pilihan Hyung. " **_

" _**umh, b-baiklah... tapi Hyung harap kau maklum yah, jika sampai nantipun mungkin Hyung tidak juga membalas perasaanmu Wonieh."**_

" _**jinja? Jadi artinya Hyung menerimaku?"**_

" _**ne~"**_

" _**yes!saranghe Hyung!" Siwon mengeratkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya—terlalu senang.**_

" _**yak, yak, yak! kau mau membunuh Hyung, eoh?"**_

" _**ahahaha, mianhe Sungie-baby... aku terlalu senang hehehe"**_

" _**aish! Kupingku gak enak mendengar kau memanggilku seperti itu Wonieh! Menjijikan tau!" cemberut—hahh... kau itu semakin membuat namjachingumu gemas saja dengan kelakuan imutmu itu Yesung!**_

" _**kalau begutu, Hyung changiya harus belajar akrab untuk mendengarnya ne? Karna aku, Choi Siwon akan selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang lebih awesome lagi—demi menjerat hati seorang Kim Yesung!" goda Siwon senang, saat dilihatnya pipi chubby Hyung-nya itu mulai memerah.**_

" _**Shireo! Jangan aneh-aneh!"**_

" _**chagiya, chagiya, chagiya, hyung chagiya~"**_

" _**SHIREO...!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

' hemph... dasar bocah besar! Dia... kuat sekali. U-uuh~ badanku terasa remuk semua... ' Yesung memandang wajah namja tampan, yang sedang memeluk pinggang polosnya dengan posesif itu dengan wajah memerah hebat. Dia hampir tidak percaya jika Siwon-nya yang baik hati bisa jadi se-liar itu dalam urusan ranjang, dia seakan tidak bisa dihentikan!

' ck! Bagaimana aku harus berdiri jika begini? Tadi pagi kan belum sarapan, sekarang—ck sudah sore begini' Yeusng mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya lagi—yang tentu saja lagi-lagi gagal. Selain tangan kokoh itu masih kekeuh berada dipinggangnya, tubuhnya juga terasa sangat lemas—seolah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi.'ck, ini benar-benar konyol! Kalu begini, kami berdua bisa mati!' umpat Yesung berlebihan.

...

' mian... Wonieh, aku memanfaatkan perasaanmu, demi diriku sendiri. Sungguh, jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan perasaan itu lagi, aku akan lebih memilihmu sebagai orang yang aku cintai.' Saat memikirkan kembali alasan nya saat menerima cinta nya Siwon, mata sipitnya perlahan meredup... Yesung merasa bersalah. Dibelainya dengan lembut wajah orang yang sudah menyayanginya dengan tulus itu, seolah menyampaikan permintaan maafnya.

.

Namja yang sedang mendekapnya itu kemudian perlahan membuka matanya, karna merasakan pergerakan namja yang ada dipelukannya.

" ngghh... chagiya? Kau sudah bangun?..."

" hish! Namja pabbo! Tentu saja sudah, mana tahan tidur dengan perut kosong seperti ini!"

" hemh.. . kalau begitu, kajja! Kita ke makan." Siwon bangkit dari ranjang dan memungut pakaiannya lalu kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Saat dia sudah selesai dia keluar, dia mengerutkan dahinya—bingung, di lihatnya Yesung masih setia bergelung didalam selimut tebal mereka.

" chagiya? Kok belum bangun? Katanya tadi lapar..."

...

" cha—"

" Shireo! bawakan saja makanan untukku kesini! Apa saja boleh!"

" heh? Kenapa Hyung mendadak suka makan ditempat tidur? Bukannya Hyung sendiri yang selalu melarangku untuk makan dikasur?"

...

" chagi? Cha—"

" hish! Ini semua kesalahanmu! Suruh siapa kau bertindak barbar begitu, hah?—yang membuat ku jadi seperti ini sekarang!" tak tahan dengan kata-katanya sendiri, Yesung menarik selimutnya hingga menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Siwon mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh namja yang baru tadi pagi berubah status menjadi namjachingunya itu. Lalu serigai mesum kembali muncul di wajah tampannya. Ck, Yesung benar-benar salah memilih, yang dia pilih ternyata kuda liar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini, kembali Lee Dong Hae mendatangi klub tempat Yesung bekerja. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata pemilik klub yang mengatakan bahwa Yesung sudah tidak bekerja lagi ditempat itu. Dia berfikir, mungkin saja malam ini Yesung akan muncul. Hanya tempat inilah satu-satunya harapannya untuk menemukan Kim Yesung, Kim Jongwoon, atau Cho Jongwoon—karna secara sah dia masih ber-status istrinya Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia mengamati penari yang sedang perform di atas stage. Memang tidak bisa menandingi pesona seorang Kim Yesung, tetapi liukan tubuh sexynya menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang profesiaonal dalam bidang itu. Setelah namja manis tadi turun untuk beristirahat, Dong Hae mengikutinya yang menghilang dibalik sebuah ruangan—instingnya hanya mengatakan bahwa dia harus mengikuti orang tadi.

" jadi, Yesung hyung benar-benar sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi Leeteuk hyung?"

" benar, meskipun dia mengatakan hanya untuk sementara, tapi Hyung berharap itu untuk selamanya. Siwon-ssi orang yang tepat untuknya."

" Hyung benar, Yesung hyung sudah sangat menderita selama ini. Menghidupi diri dan keluarganya dengan pekerjaan itu. Lagipula, seorang Choi Siwon lebih dari sanggup untuk membiayai Hyung dan keluarganya."

" kau benar. Hyung juga berharap, Yesung-ahh bisa melihat kesungguhan hatinya Siwon-ssi dan segera membalas perasaannya—meski bagi Siwon-ssi, dengan Yesung-ahh yang sekarang mau menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya saja itu sudah cukup."

" aku setuju denganmu Hyung. Aku harap, mereka berdua sama-sama saling mencintai juga nanti akhirnya. Dan Yesung hyung lepas sepenuhnya dari masa lalunya—benar-benar lepas."

.

Namja yang sedang mencuri dengar dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

' ini akan sulit Kyu. kau harus menghadapi orang se-hebat Siwon Choi, putra tunggal pengusaha yang sangat berpengaruh saat ini.'

.

.

Karna sudah mendapatkan informasi yang dia perlukan, Dong Hae meluncur kembali ke rumahnya.

Sebenarnya dia bertanya-tanya, untuk apa dia harus ikut menyusahkan diri seperti ini, karna jika berbicara mengenai kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Yesung, dia berada diurutan terakhir dari semuanya. Meski Kyuhyun sahabatnya itu memang sudah terlalu bejad—dimasa lalu, tetapi dia masih memiliki kartu as, yah mereka berdua masih terikat dalam pernikahan sah—suka atau tidak suka. Sedangkan yang paling berpeluang sekarang adalah Choi Siwon, dari yang didengarnya memang dia belum mendapatkan hatinya Yesung hyung, tapi bukannya cinta selalu hadir karna selalu bersama? Ck! Lee Dong Hae cukup frustasi.

Baru saja dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuknya pintu rumahnya sudah dibuka lagi dengan se-enaknya oleh—siapa lagi kalau tidak Cho Kyuhyun.

" Hyung, bagaimana?"

" hhh~ sepertinya peluangmu untuk memiliki istrimu semakin menipis Kyu."

" maksud Hyung apa? Jangan bicara se-enaknya begitu!"

" Yak! aku hanya mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya Kyu! coba saja pikirkan, apa ada orang yang masih mau kembali ke orang yang menjadi sumber penderitaannya selama ini? Sementara sekarang, dia sudah menemukan orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia... Ck, kurasa tidak ada."

" m-mwo? Jongwoon sudah bersama orang lain?"

" benar... aku baru saja mendapatkan informasi tentang Hyung. Dia sekarang hidup dengan kekasihnya... "

" katakan dia dimana Hyung! Dia istriku! Dia harus kembali padaku!"

" dia sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi semenjak hari itu Kyu, terimalah kenyataan. Itu kan takdir yang kau buat sendiri."

" ANDWE! Siapapun dia, aku akan merebut istriku kembali!—harusnya kau juga mengerti keadaanku Hyung... aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa nya. Aku bertahan karna dia Hyung... jebal~ katakan dia ada dimana sekarang."

Sebenarnya Lee Dong Hae sangat memahami keadaan sahabat kecilnya itu. Dia ingat benar 3 tahun lalu, dia menemukannya dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau... tidak terurus gara-gara mencari sang istri yang menghilang. Dengan tubuh kurus karna tidak makan teratur, kantung mata menghitam, kumal, dan tidak memiliki gairah hidup sama sekali—dia sudah tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Sampai-sampai Cho ahjusi, orang tuanya Kyuhyun memohon padanya supaya dia bisa menasehati sahabatnya itu, Dong Hae hanya mengatakan jika dia harus hidup dengan benar, biar dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menemukan istrinya kembali. Dan—syukurlah, dengan dasar cinta yang dia miliki akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar juga, bahwa.. dengan gaya hidupnya yang seperti itu dia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menemukan istrinya kembali—karna hidup seperti itu hanya akan membuatnya mati muda.

" Baiklah... dia—"

...

" Jadi mereka se-kampus yah... pantas saja orang-orang suruhan itu tidak menemukannya. Jongwoon rupanya mengganti namanya dengan Kim Yesung." Senyum getir tercetak diwajah tampannya saat menyadari, betapa inginnya Jongwoon menghilang dari kehidupannya, sampai-sampai harus mengganti nama.

" err... Kyu, apa kau tidak keberatan dengan keadaan istrimu yang sekarang? kau... tau sendirikan apa pekerjaannya Yesung hyung. Aku saja baru setahun ini mengenalnya, dan—sudah tidak ingat... sudah berapa kali me—"

" aku tau Hyung..." Dong Hae bisa melihat, tangan namja yang duduk di hadapannya itu sedang mengepal dengan kuat—berusaha meredam emosinya.

" aku juga tau diri... secara tidak langsung, akulah yang me,buatnya memutuskan untuk hidup seperti itu Hyung... Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Gomawo, Hyung sudah sangat membantuku." Lalu namja itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar diiringi tatapan miris Dong Hae dibelakangnya.

' aku hanya ingin Yesung hyung bahagia Kyu...jadi tolong, gunakan kesempatanmu dengan benar.' batinnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun men-dial sebuah nomor yang sudah dia hafal.

" Yeoboseo... umma, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"..."

" ne~ syukurlah, jaga kesehatan dengan baik ya."

"..."

" ne... jongwoon sudah semester terakhir sekarang, jadi sebentar lagi dia pasti akan bisa menghubungi kalian. Dan aku sendiri yang akan membawanya ke Cheongnan untuk bertemu umma dan appa."

"..."

" ahahaha, ne~ aku tidak apa-apa kok umma. Jongwoon kan menginginkan kuliah yang seperti itu, jadi aku hanya bisa mendukungnya saja. Asal itu membuat Jongwoon senang, aku juga senang umma."

"..."

" ne~ arraso... umma juga harus memperhatikan kesehatan. Sampai jumpa..."

.

Hhhh~ tunggulah umma, sebentar lagi...aku dan Jongwoon akan pulang...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja mungil itu tampak sibuk mengaduk-aduk sup yang sudah hampir matang itu dengan lembut, sekarang dia sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Siwon. Dia terkekeh kecil, memikirkan bahwa tingkahnya sekarang ini sudah seperti seorang istri yang sedang memasakan makan malam untuk suaminya. Yesung mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pemikiran konyolnya itu, karna melihat tingkahnya sekarang—orang-orang pasti akan berpikir dia sedang jatuh cinta, eoh? Secepat itukah? Ah, entahlah... Yesung terlalu malas memikirkan hal tersebut. Yang jelas, dia sadar kalau dia sudah mulai terlalu tergantung pada namja kuda itu—yang selalu membuat pinggangnya pegal di pagi hari.

" kau masak apa Sungie baby? Hmmh... aromamu enak~" dan dengan se-enaknya tangan besarnya dia lingkarkan ke pinggang ramping itu sambil kepalanya dia letakan diselah leher jenjang kekasihnya.

" err... Siwoniehh~ harusnya yang kau endus itu soupnya, bukan nya leherku! Hish! Lepas kan tanganmu, ini sudah matang. Ayo kita makan sebelum dingin."

" tapi memang aroma disini enak kok, heumhhh..." lagi-lagi dia mengulagi perbuatannya tadi, bahkan sekarang disertai dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil.

" u—uuhkh... Woniehhh, k—kau harus mengh-hhentikan ini sekarang juga, atau... kita harus pisah kamar." Mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut sang kekasih, Namja gagah itu otomatis menghentikan aksinya. Hei—siapa yang tahan tidur kedinginan sendirian? Kekasihnya itu sudah merupakan candu buatnya sekarang.

" ne, ne~ arraso... tapi aku boleh mendapatkannya sebagai 'dessert' kan?" senyum mesum itu kembali muncul.

" a-arra~ sekarang makan dulu!" dengan muka yang sudah memerah sempurna Yesung mengangkat soup kimci yang sempat terlupakan tadi dan memindahkannya ke mangkok. Hemm, makanan yang lezat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun PoV,

Menurut keterangan yang kudapat, Jongwoon harusnya sudah ada disini sekarang. kenapa dia belum muncul juga... apa dia tidak masuk kuliah? Hhh~ ayolah Jongwoon-chagi, cepatlah datang. Kita harus bicara...

Setelah tiga tahun mencarimu, akhirnya... kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu chagiya~rasa rinduku begitu menyiksa selama ini. Kau adalah nafasku chagi~ ku mohon... kau bisa mengerti, bagaiamana mungkin aku bisa hidup jauh dari sumber kehidupanku itu?—maafkanlah aku chagiya~

Yang membuatku bertahan selama ini adalah kenangan-kenangan itu—segala hal yang sangat manis yang kita lewati bersama—

" _**Emmh... kyumieh~ apa kau punya waktu luang besok?" jongwonn mendatangi sang suami yangsedang sibuk dengan berbagai berkas ditangannya dengan kikuk.**_

" _**Hmm, entahlah... kau lihat sendiri kan, tumpukan ini begitu banyak chagiya. Aku tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya malam ini. Memang ada apa changiya?"**_

" _**A-aniya, tidak ada apa-apa kok... ya sudah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Tapi jangan tidur terlalu larut yah, aku duluan... WAAAA!—" Grep! belum juga namja itu melangkah, tangan suaminya itu sudah meraih pinggangnya lalu mengangkatnya keatas pangkuannya dan melingkarkan tangannya posesif disana—menahannya untuk berontak saat dia langsung menyentuh bibrnya denga begitu rakus, hahh~ ini memang kebiasaannya, selalu bertindak se-sukanya.**_

" _**hah... hah... hah! K-kyunieh... kau!" **_

" _**Itu sedikit hukuman buatmu chagi, karna sudah tidak mau berterus-terang. Ada apa hm? Kau mau apa chagiya? Jika kau tidak mengatakannya, bagaimana aku bisa berkata sanggup atau tidak kan? Ayo, katakan!"**_

" _**Ung... itu—aku hanya ingin tanya, a-apa besok kau bisa memiliki waktu bersamaku sepenuhnya, dimana saja tak apa—asal benar-benar hanya kita berdua saja... tanpa berkas-berkas apalah itu!" saat mengatakan dibagian itu, namja manis itu memutar matanya tanpa sadar, kesal eoh?**_

" _**Terus terang aku jenuh Kyunieh~ aku ingin sesekali keluar, apalagi diakhir pekan seperti ini... tapi karna pekerjaanmu tidak bisa ditinggalkan, ya sudah~ aku mengerti kok."**_

" _**Hohoho... kau menginginkan honeymoon yang kedua rupanya ne, chagiya?"**_

" _**A-aniya! Aku tidak bilang begitu!" namja manis itu memalingkan mukanya kesel. Dia tersentak saat dirasakannya lidah sang suami mulai nakal di lehernya—dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, berusaha keras supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara anehnya.**_

" _**Kita pergihh..."**_

" _**Mwo? Pekerjaanmu—"**_

" _**Itu samua tidak sepenting dirimu chagiya~"**_

" _**U—uhkk, ne~ gomawo Kyunieh~ ahk!" sekarang dia sudah benar-benar terbuai denagn sentuhan suaminya... hhh~ seperti biasa, kedua nya tidak memandang tempat sama sekali.**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat mengingat tindakan-tindakan manis sang istri. Dia ingat benar, jika istrinya itu pada akhirnya malah menjadi uring-uringan, karna selama liburan mereka ke pulau Jeju itu, dia selalu membuat sang istri justru tidak bisa keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Siapa suruh istrinya itu begitu manis, membuatnya bergairah setiap saat!

Kuhyun PoV end

.

.

" Emhh, Wonie lama sekali. Emang urusannya dengan dosen apaan sih, huh!" Yesung mendudukan diri disebuah bangku yang terdapat di halaman kampus mereka. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit, tapi orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu belum muncul juga. Padahal ini sudah lumayan sore.

Dia menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya pelan, mencoba menghangatkan diri. Musim semi mulai brakhir, tentu saja se-sore ini cuaca akan sangat dingin. Dia mengutuk pelan—Ke-pabbo-annya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan.

Saat dia mendengar langkah se-seorang menuju kearahnya, Yesung berbalik bersiap mengomeli orang yang tadi membuatnya harus menunggu,

" Wonie, kau lama se—"

' Grep!'

" Kita harus bicara Kim Jongwoon." Sungguh Yesung sudah memberontak sekuat tenaga, tetapi namja yang sedang menyeretnya ini memiliki kekuatan yang melampauinya. Berteriakpun percuma, karna diwaktu seperti ini hampir mustahil jika kau mengharapkan keberadaan se-seorang yang mau berkeliaran.

' tolong... tolong aku Woniehh...' cairan beninng itu berjatuhan dengan sendirinya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

.

.

u-uhuk(pura2 batuk) mianhae chingudeul... update-an kali ini agak molor dari jadwal. Maklum masih amatiran, galau dikit makanya agak tidak semangat ngetiknya ehehe... ^^a

.

.

**special thank's to : LalaClouds, cloudyeye, Jisaid, cloud3024, Cloud'sHana, Cloudy10413, fe89, andikadwiprasetyo8. Kamsahamnida~ karna sudah mau sabar membaca tulisanku yang berantakan ini^^**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan buat yang gak login :**

**Mayang :** tau tuh si Kyu, jahat banget!*"Kyu tiba2 muncul : yang nulis siapa? Hem? Aku tidak se-jahat itu kali!" gyaah! Kabur!*

Iyahh, Hae emang sudah jatuh cinta ma Yeppa^^. Dan chap ini YeWon dah jadian tuh. Gomawo udah mau baca**

**Guest : **ah, gomawoyo sudah mau baca dan menyukai fic ini^^

**Yesungclouds :** nah! Sudah update... gomawo udah mau baca^^

**Guest 1 : **akhirnya kita serahkan ke mereka aja(loh?dicubit Yeppa). Gomawo udah mau baca^^

**Magie april : **nih~ YeWon nya dah jadian di chap ini^^

Ahahah, sekali lagi aku mau bilang fic ini gak akn beruba rate nya. Bukannya apa2 sih, buat nulis genre aman aja aku masih belum mahir apalagi klo harus buat yang acem2, yang ada tuh jatuhnya garing abis!:D

**PutrhyLee : **yhahaha, kita lihat aja ne, akhirnya Yeppa akhirnya akan sama siapa. Kamsahamnisa^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Unrespect.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, SMent, dan tentunya mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan member Super Junior lainnya.

**Warning! :** BxB, BL, GS(Khusus Heechul saja),Typo(S), bahasa non-Baku, minim Diksi, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

**.**

Ah, disini tidak bermaksud nge-Bash. Semua karakter yang ada hanya demi kepentingan alur saja. Jadi jangan sakit hati jika misalnya ada Bias dari chingudeul yang tiba-tiba aku jadikan antagonis

.

**Enjoy!^^**

.

.

Siwon PoV 

Aish! Kenapa juga Dosen pembimbing itu harus begitu lama tadi pengarahannya! Hyung pasti sudah sangat kesal sekarang...

Loh? Hyung kok tidak ada yah, apa dia sudah pulang duluan? Tapi tidak ada sms atau telphon yang masuk dari tadi...

' tut—'

Ck! Hp nya juga tidak aktif, apa dia begitu marah? kalau begini sih gawat urusannya!

.

.

Hyung juga tidak ada dirumah... apa ketempatnya Leetuek hyung yah?...

" Yeoboseyo... hyung, apa Yesung hyung ada bersamamu?"

...

" Ahh, ne... Jika hyung kesana, tolong kabari aku yah, kamsahamnida."

Hhh~ ditempat Leeteuk hyung juga tidak ada... ck! Berhenti membuatku cemas baby...

Siwon PoV end

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang istrinya sedih... Namja manis itu dari tadi sama sekali tidak mau memandangnya.

" Chagiya... Mianhae, aku memang sudah sangat bersalah padamu. Kau sudah sangat menderita, jadi ijinkan aku untuk memperbaiki semuanya yah..."

Namja yang sedang duduk disofa itu, mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Terlihat dari buku-buku jarinya, sudah memutih. Muak,dirinya sudah begitu muak mendengar setiap perkataan maaf yang keluar dari mulutnya Kyuhyun.

" Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk menebusnya chagiya... Akan ku tebus setiap penderitaan yang selama ini telah kau alami, dengan apapun."

" Anda tidak tau apa-apa mengenai panderitaan saya tuan... jangan sok tau."

Akhirnya namja itu mengeluarkan suaranya juga, dengan nada dingin. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Kyuhyun, yang dianggapnya sudah sangat meremehkannya.

" Changi—"

" Lepaskan saya... Maka hal itu akan saya perhitungkan sebagai tindakan terbaik anda terhadap saya."

" Tidak. Tidak akan, setelah aku berhasil menemukanmu? Itu tidak bisa kulakukan chagiya."

" Anda sangat egois."

" Ya! Aku egois! Sangat egois! Dari dulu aku memang sudah seperti ini changiya, aku... Tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Bahkan untuk seorang Choi Siwon sekalipun! Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu padanya! Dia akan kuhadapi."

" Anda tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia. Dia seratus kali lebih baik dari anda, jadi jangan pernah berani mencoba-coba."

" DIAM! Aku tidak mau tau hal lainnya. Yang jelas, kita sekarang bisa bersama lagi. Itu yang terpenting buatku."

Kyuhyun kemudian mendekap sang istri dengan penuh posesif, dia sama sekali tidak akan merelakan sang istri buat orang lain. Kyuhyun mengelus-elus sayang punggungnya Yesung—seperti yang dulu biasa dia lakukan untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya, meski namja itu tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Tidak juga berontak lagi—lelah mungkin.

'Katakanlah aku sudah gila sekarang, karna masih mengharapkan adanya cinta yang tersisa untukku dari dirinya, yang bahkan—enggan untuk memberi reaksi dengan tindakanku. Terasa seperti mendekap sesuatu yang tak bernyawa, kosong... hampa... ya Tuhan, aku ingin istriku yang dulu, yang manis, yang hangat, yang bertingkah babbo seenaknya namun malah sangat imut... aku mau semua bisa kembali seperti semula Tuhan... Tolong katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan...'

.

.

Hari sudah berganti pagi, namja bermata sipit itu perlahan membuka matanya. Dia mendapati dirinya berbaring dikasur yang dia yakini milik orang itu—ingat, Yesung hanya sudi menyebutnya seperti itu saja. Dia memijit pelipisnya pelan—pening, sepertinya ini efek dari tangisannya kemaren. Dan lagi, kemaren dia sama sekali tidak makan.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Keningnya berkerut, sepertinya benda yang diletakan di atas sofa itu sangat familiar dimatanya...

" _**Yayy! Kau membelikanku oleh-oleh Kyunie?" namja mungil itu berjingkrak-jingkrak riang saat menemukan sebuah tas belanjaan diantara pakaian sang suami dari dalam koper. Jika sudah kesenangan seperti ini dia sama sekali lupa jika sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang istri, bukannya anak umur berumar 6th.**_

" _**Yap! Pastinya. Cho Kyuhyun kan adalah seorang suami yang gentlement!" Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.**_

" _**Huh?... err—emang ada hubungannya ya antara sikap gentlement dengan selalu membawakan oleh-oleh? Itukan dua hal yang sama sekali berbeda Kyunie..." Yesung menyipitkan mata sipitnya lucu, sweetdroup atas kata-kata sang suami yang narsisnya gak tanggung-tanggung itu, se-enaknya saja menggunakan kosa kata dengan tidak beraturan. Ck, ck,ck, namja bersuarai hitam itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah...**_

" _**Ini apa Kyunie?"**_

" _**Di buka dong~ yang pasti kau akan sangat menyukainya chagiya..." Kyunyun lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur mereka setelah selesai mengganti kemejanya dengan t-shirt biru favorite-nya, kado dari sang istri saat ultahnya bulan kemaren.**_

_**...**_

" _**Omona! Pakaian-pakaian ini bagus sekali Kyunie! Inikan yang kemaren kulihat lewat internet! Dan ini hanya dijual eksklusif—jangan bilang kalau ini..."**_

" _**Ne~ kemaren aku sengaja berkeliaran di Shibuya, khusus untuk mencari itu." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mata tertutup.**_

'_**puk'**_

_**Kyuhyun merasakan beban diatas tubuhnya, saat membuka mata dia menemukan wajah istrinya sedang nyengir kesenangan, sampai-sampai mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit.**_

" _**Gomawo ne, Kyunie~ ini bagus sekali! Makin sayang Kyunie deh~" Yesung memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan erat sambil menggesek-gesekan kepalanya didada bidangnya Kyuhyun—kebiasaannya saat merasa senang sekaligus ingin bermanja-manja. **_

_**Mendapat perlakuan imut dari istrinya, namja bersurai ikal itu membalikan keadaan mereka. Sekarang Yesung berada diposisi bawah.**_

" _**Dengan ucapan saja tidak cukup chagiya~ " suara Kyuhyun lirih... seduktif...**_

" _**M-mwo? Lalu aku harus bertrimakasih dengan apa?" Ekspresi polos sang istri membuat namja tampan itu mengeram... Gemas.**_

_**Dan berikutnya, sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akan terjadi.**_

Air mata yang semalam dia pikir sudah habis akhirnnya menetes lagi. Memori masa lalu itu selalu mampu membuat dirinya tidak berdaya. Beribu kali Yesung selalu mengutuk dirinya yang hingga saat ini masih saja merasa sakit disaat ingatan akan masa lalu itu kembali melintas dipikirannya.

Seharusnya dia sudah mampu menganggap bahwa, masa lalunya itu adalah sesuatu hal yang sudah usang untuk diingat. Tetapi kenyataannya, dia selalu merasakan bahwa hal itu baru terjadi kemaren.

.

.

Saat kembali ke kamar, Kyuhyun kaget saat mendapati istrinya sedang menangis.

" Chagiya...?"

" Saya mohon.. hiks... lepaskan saya~ hiks... "

" Saya akan memaafkan anda jka mau membiarkan saya pergi... hiks! Tolong... ini sakit sekali... hiks."

Namja itu terpaku... sungguh, dia rela untuk melakukan apapun untuk menebus semua kesalahannya. Tetapi tidak untuk yang ini... Melepaskannya sama saja berarti dia akan kehilangan hidupnya.

" Berhenti merengek! Bukankah sudah aku tegaskan, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku. Tetapi tidak untuk hal ini!"

" Tetapi dengan berada disekitar anda membuat saya merasakan kesakitan itu lagi! Kesakitan saat dihianati! Sakit saat saya diperlakukan seperti binatang! ANDA SUNGGUH BRENGSEK! MASIH MENGHARAPKAN SEMUA KEMBALI SEPERTI SEMULA!... Hiks, mungkin saya bisa terima jika seandainya saya hanya dijadikan permainan busuk anda dan teman-teman bejad anda, tetapi pengkhianatan anda tidak akan bisa saya maafkan!"

...

" Kenapa, hah? Tidak bisa menyanggah? Hiks... Kalian berdua benar-benar biadab! Kedua orang yang saya anggap orang terbaik dihidup saya ternyata berbuat busuk dibelakang saya! Hiks... hiks!"

" Saya memang bukan orang pintar,tapi saya juga tidak bisa terima jika dibodohi seperti itu... hiks... saya benar-benar tidak terima... hiks!"

" Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya—"

Kyuhyun mendekati namja yang masih terisak itu, menggapai jemari mungilnya—menggengamnya erat. Sebelum memulai bicara. Dia menghela nafas dengan berat... Berusaha menenagkan emosinya. Yah, dia memang selalu tak terkendali setiap mengingat kebodohan yang telah dia buat...

" Chagiya... Kau ingat, dulu aku selalu cemburu saat kau lebih mementingkan sepupumu itu kan daripada aku?..."

" Jangan bawa-bawa nama Yunho hyung! Anda jangan mencoba—"

" Sayangnya, memang hal itulah yang membuatku buta chagiya... Aku, terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa cemburuku—"

.

" _**Apa kau masih bisa menerima jika istri yang kau sayangi berkelakuan seperti ini dibelakangmu Kyu? heh, kalau aku sih~ istri model tidak setia begini alamatnya diceraikan!" **_

_**Kyuhyun menatap lembar-lembar foto dihadapannya dengan perasaan kacau. Disitu, terlihat bagaimana kemesraan sang istri saat melayani seorang pemuda tampan yang terlihat benatap sang istri dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Latar belakang mereka adalah laut biru, Yesung tampak menyuapi sepupunya itu dengan menampilkan wajah yang cerah sekali. Dan di foto yang lainnya juga mereka tampak sangat mesra, lalu foto saat mereka memasuki Hotel.**_

_**Tangannya mengepal kuat! Dia merasa sangat terhianati. Disaat dia bersusah payah dikantor, sang istri malah asik dibelakangnya. Dari dulu dia memang sudah sangat tidak suka namja itu, dan sekarang dia sudah menangkap basah aksi mereka—meski hanya melalui foto saja.**_

" _**Hei... Begini saja. Jika kau tidak sanggup berpisah dengannya, tak apa. Tetapi, biar adilnya... bagaimana jika kau memberi pelajaran sedikit pada istrimu itu? Biar dia kapok dan tidak berani lagi berbuat seperti ini lagi. Bagaiman, hm?**_

_**.**_

"—dan begitulah... Aku langsung saja mengiyakan ide gila itu, hanya gara-gara dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu. Yang belakangan terbukti, bahwa foto-foto itu ternyata tidak seperti yang terlihat... Bahwa kau tidak pernah menemani sepupumu itu menginap,tetapi hanya mengantarkannya sampai di lobi saja."

" Dan... mengenai Sungmin hyung... Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae chagiya~ aku hanya memanfaatkan perasaannya saja... Karna aku tau, dia diam-diam menyukaiku dari dulu, akhirnya aku merayunya malam itu... hanya untuk bersenang-senang..."

" Anda benar-benar brengsek! Seharusnya Anda tau, siapa yang pantas untuk anda percayai! "

" Aku tau, aku tau... Aku memang sudah sangat salah chagiya..."

" Seharusnya... Bagaimanapun keadaannya, anda tidak boleh menyerahkan milik anda untuk dilecehkan! Dibuar hina!... hiks! Anda tidak tau kan bagaimana rasanya jika harga dirimu diinjak-injak sedemikin rupa? Bahkan terburuknya, kehormatanmu yang kau jaga sedemikian rupu sebagai orang yang sudah memiliki pasangan ternyata disepelekan begitu saja oleh pasanganmu itu sendiri... hiks... RASANYA ITU BENAR-BENAR SAKIT!, TAU TIDAK Hiks!"

Tubuh rapuh itu semakin bergetar kuat... Menahan segala emosi yang sudah terpendam selama 3tahun ini. Dan sekarang perasaannya bertambah hancur ketika mengetahui penyebab kesakitannya selama ini hanya oleh sebuah kesalahpahaman? Shit! Rasanya ingin mati saja sekarang.

Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh namja-nya itu, yang dari tadi terus berusaha berontak. Sambil mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali dia tetap mempertahankan pelukannya, hingga dirasanya Yesung sudah tidak memberontak lagi. Kyuhyun memandang wajah pias istrinya yang sekarang tertidur—kelehan. Dibelainya pipi yang dulunya sangat chubby itu dengan lembut. Lihatlah... Apa akibat yang sudah kaubuat Kyuhyun. Betapa besar perubahan yang telah terjadi pada istrimu. Dia terlihat begitu kurus... Kau tidak menyukainya bukan? Kau tidak suka melihat penderitaan yang tubuh isrimu perlihatkan padamu bukan?

.

.

" Chagiya, kita harus mengunjungi umma... Mereka sudah sangat merindukanmu."

Yesung yang sedang makan terdiam... Tangannya yang sedang memegang sumpit bergetar sebentar, setelah bisa menguasai diri lagi dia kemudian melanjutkan suapan kemulutnya. Bagaimanapun keadaannya dia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya lemah, dia perlu makan untuk tetap bertahan. Dia memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk bertahan hidup... Pokoknya dia tidak boleh egois dengan membiarkan tubunnya sakit.

" Saya akan mengunjungi mereka nanti pada saatnya."

" Tapi—"

" Saya sudah selesai." Yesung meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk porselen itu, lalu kemudian berlalu menuju sofa diruang tengah. Siwonieh... cepatlah datang... gumannya lirih.

' Brak! '

Pintu rumah itu terhempas dengan kuat. Nampak beberapa namja kekar berada didepan pintu itu. Yesung memandang panik kearah mereka, ada apa lagi ini, batinnya.

Sampai sesosok namja gagah yang sedang ditunggunya kemudian muncul dari belakang para namja-namja tadi, barulah dia lega dan berlari menuju kearah nya dan menumpahkan tangisnya—lega.

" Ada ap—hei! Lepaskan istriku!"

Kyuhyun yang hendakmenarik Yesung dari dalam pelukannya Siwon dihadang oleh namja-namja tadi.

" Istrimu? Hei... itu 3tahun yang lalu brengsek! Sekarang dia kekasihku! Dan kau... berhenti untuk mengganggunya, jika masih ingin kehidupanmu dan orang-orang disekelilingmu baik-baik saja, camkan itu!"

" Kajja, hyung... kita pulang."

Memberontak dan berusaha mencegah Siwon membawa sang istripun percuma... Mobilnya yang membawa Istrinya sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas. Ternyata yang dikatakan oleh Dong Hae hyung benar... Choi Siwon bukan orang biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' Siwonie... tolong turunkan aku sampai disini saja. Aku ingin kesuatu tempat."

" Tapi hyung..."

" Tolong~ aku ingin menenangkan diri sebentar... Besok aku akan pulang."

" Hhh... Baiklah hyung. Jika ada apa-apa tolong segera hubungi aku, arra? Nihh ponselmu. Ingat, jangan di matikan. Biar aku bisa selalu memonitor keadaanmu Hyung."

" Ne~ arraso... Gomawo Siwonie, kau sudah menyelamatkanku lagi."

' Chup! '

Yesung mencium pipi namja baik itu sebelum dia keluar dari mobil, lalu melambaikan tangannya saat kendaraan tersebut kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya. Dia sengaja membiarkan Siwon lepas dari pandangannya terlebih dahulu, barulah dia melanjutkan perjalanannya ketempat yang ditujunya— setelah terlebih dahulu me-nonaktifkan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Yesung tidak ingin seorangpun mengetahui kemana dia pergi... bahkan Siwon sekalipun, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

.

.

" Kau kesini Jongwoon? Mianhamnida... Kenapa tidak menelpon dulu, biar Byul-yi tidak ikut teman-temannya piknik tadi. Mereka baru kembalinya nanti sore chagiya..."

" Ah, annyeong-haseyo~ Ahjuma..."

"—gwaenchana... Biarkan saja dia bersenang-senang dulu. Aku juga akan menginap disini malam ini, tidak apa-apa kan?"

" Haish~ kau ini! Ini juga kan rumahmu chagiya~kajja! Kita ke kamarnya Byul-yi, biar kau bisa beristirahat."

" Gomawo ne, Heechul ahjuma. Bogoshipoyo~" Yesung memeluk erat yeoja yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu, padahal umurnya sudah kepala empat. Dia begitu menyayangi Heechul ahjuma dan Hankyung ahjusi, mereka sudah seperti orang tua kandungnya sendiri, yang menyayanginya dengan sangat tulus. Karna hanya mereka yang Yesung punya saat dia menginjakkan kakinya di kota ini pertama kalinya.

Dan tempat ini adalah rumah kedua bagi Yesung setelah rumah kedua orang tuanya, yahh—benar... Tentu saja tanpa seorangpun yang tau tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ini alamat apartement-nya Choi Siwon. Kau tau? Tempat itu bukanlah tempat sembarangan Kyu... system keamanannya sangat canggih. Jadi, ku harap kau tak parlu melakukan hal yang sia-sia."

" Ah, anii... aku hanya ingin memastikan dimana tempatnya Jongwoon saja. Mamastikan jika dia tidak menghilang dari pandanganku... itu saja Hyung."

" Begitu lebih baik Kyu... Ohya, saat Hyung ada ditempatmu—dia baik-baik saja kan?"

" Maksudmu apa Hyung? Jika maksudmu adalah tentang sex, itu sama sekali tidak ku lakukan. Meski se-ingin apapun aku... Aku tetap menghormatinya Hyung. Aku tidak ingin melukainya, meski sebagai suami sah nya hal itu sangat-sangat wajar... Yang aku inginkan lebih dulu adalah bisa kembali meraih hatinya Jongwoon, Hyung."

Lee Dong Hae tersenyum senang... Ternyata, hal seperti ini bisa terjadi juga pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang tuan muda yang terbiasa se-enaknya dari kecil, karna apapun kemauannya akan segera dipenuhi—keras kepala dan super egois. Tapi lihat sekarang... dia jadi sangat bisa memahami keadaan dan mau berkompromi, dan sabar demi keinginannya—yahh, meski ketangguhannya itu tidak akan pernah luntur... Prinsipnya, apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya, maka tidak akan ada siapapun yang bileh memilikinya. Hmm, keras kepala khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" Ah, aniya. Yang aku maksud adalah, apa Yesung hyung tidak mengeluh... eumm, kesakitan dimana-nya mungkin? Atau apa?"

" Kesakitan? Maksud hyung, Jongwoon sakit?"

" Aaa... Tidak tau juga persisnya bagaimana. Yang jelas, saat bersamaku dulu aku pernah memergokinya minum obat. Saat kutanyakan, dia tidak mau bilang apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Aah~ khusus chap ini adalah penjelasan mengenai masalah kedua orang itu saja hehe.. mian jika agak membosankan^^

Agak telat sih ini update-nya, tapi tetap ku usahakan akan terselesaikan kok, kan chingideul sudah sukarela buat repiu fic ini. Jadi, meski pun agak telat, aku akan tetap lanjutin fic ini sampai selesai^^

Trimakasih banget atas repiunya, karna semua itu bisa memacu semangatku buat nulis. Apalagi yang agak 'bawel', kkhekhekhe... suer deh, aku seneng banget! Dan aku bisa senyum-senyum sendiri saat

Repiu lagi nanti yahh#jderr!Maunya!

.

.

_**Special thank's to :**_

_**LalaClouds, yoonHyunWoon, cloudyeye, Jisaid, andikadwiprasetyo8, fe89, Clouds'Hana, President of the girl, , cloud3024, caughtbycullen, **__dan __**chocolatess.**_

_Thank's banget buat repiunya^^_

.

.

Buat yang gak login :

**Guest :** ah, Yeppa gak diapa2in kok. Thank's udah repiu^^

**kyusung shiper : **nah, sudah update^^ gomawo sudah repiu..

**yesungismine : **nyahaha, dikatain kecehh lagi, salah-salah kecebong deh!xD

ne~ gomawo repiunya^^#pssst. Penname nya buat iri aja neh#jderr

**Guest : **ne~ kita lihat saja yah ntar^^ gomawo sudah repiu~

**han gege : **ne~ update-annya. Gomawo repiunya^^

**magie april : **wahh, favorite yah? Gomawo ne, hehehe... nih udah update^^

**lalalala : **nihh, penjelasannya dichap ini. Moga bisa mengerti yah, soalnya tulisan kacau ini. Emm, liat ntar yahh... masih belum mantab mau end nya seperti apa sekarang. gomawo sudah repiu^^

**cloudykuro : **ahh~ mian... sebenarnya sudah aku beri gambaran kok di chap sebelumnya, tapi mungkin kurang jelas. Emm.. berhubungan kok, karna Yesung ke Seoul nya kan sendiri dan tidak punya apa-apa. Lalu setau kedua ortunya kan dia ikut suaminya Kyuhyun. dan, karna Yesung itu anak berbakti, dia selalu mengirimi ortunya duit setiap bulannya. Nah, karna tidak mungkin mendapat uang dengan jumlah yang besar dengan pekerjaan yang normal2 saja, akhirnya dia bekerja seperti itu. Lagipula dia juga sudah menganggap dirinya kotor, jadi sekalian sajalah, begitu^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Unrespect**

**Disclaimer : **Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, dan SMent.

**Cast **: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan member SuJu lainnya.

.

**Warning! **: BxB, BL, Typo(s), minim diksi, bahasa kacau, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

No Bash!

**Enjoy^^**

.

.

Gadis mungil itu memunculkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati dari balik pintu depan. Setelah memastikan jika tidak ada seorangpun diruang tengah, barulah dia masuk dan—oow, coba lihat senyumnya itu! Anak seumuran ini bisa menampilkan senyum se-evil itu? Ckckck, belajar darimana coba? Haish...

Setelah mengendap-endap sebentar, akhirnya ketemu! Si korban saat ini sedang asik memotong-motong sayuran segar buat bahan soupnya, disamping kiri pancinya yang sedang mengekuarkan uap—pertanda kuahnya sudah siap.

" Dolll...!"

" Aigooo...! Byul-yi ah!"

" Hehehe... Halmoni nyelah?" Masih dengan tangan di posisi siap tembak—tentu saja hanya dengan telunjuk diluruskan ketiga jari dilipat dan jempol mengacung, si mungil menunggu kata menyerah dari Heechul, neneknya.

" Ckckck, ne~ halmoni nyerah deh..." Heechul mengangkat tangan dan memasang wajah memelasnya, biar si mungil puas. Dan lihat sekarang, si kecil yang berambut ikal coklat manis itu kemudian tertawa-tawa puas melihat tingkah sang nenek yang sangat lucu dimatanya.

" Halmoni mau-mau aja diculuh begitu ckckck..." Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali dia meledek sang nenek.

" Grrrh! Byul-yi ah!" Heechul rasanya ingin sekali memencet hidung mancung bocah itu tapi karna sayangnya yang berlebihan dia tak tega, namun bukan Heechul namanya jika tidak bisa membalikkan keadaan sehingga menjadi miliknya.

" Hooo~ senang sekali ya mengerjai Halmoni seperti itu... Kalau begitu, tidak jadi ah kejutannya."

Yeoja berumur 3 tahun itu menghentikan tawanya. Eh? Kejutan? Hishh... Byul-yi pabboya! Kenapa kau malah menggoda Halmoni di caat yang tidak tepat begini cihh~ batin nya.

Melihat raut wajah si kecil yang galau, Heechul hampir saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sekaligus kasian, bagaimanapun juga Heechul terlalu sayang pada cucunya itu.

Byul-yi mendekati sang nenek dengan pelan-pelan... Sambil menatap sang nenek dengan canggung.

" M-memang kejutan buat Byul-yi apa Halmoni?"

" Ahh~ molla..." Heechul masih bertahan. Dia berpura-pura fokus dengan soupnya yang sudah hampir matang setelah dia memasukan sayuran-sayuran tadi.

" Halmoni~ jangan malah... mian~ Byul-yi sudah nakal... Jeongmal mianhae, Halmoni~ "

" Byul-yi menyesal? " klek! Akhirnya soup itu matang, kemudian dia mematikan kompornya, dan sekarang Heechul jongkok—menyamakan tubuhnya dengan si kecil dan tersenyum, tak tahan juga dia lama-lama menggoda Yeoja aegya itu. Apa lagi melihat tampang memelasnya, aigo~ siapapun tidak akan bisa tahan dengan pesonanya!

" Hemm... Byul-yi pasti akan sangat sukaaa sekali dengan kejutannya." Heechul tersenyum sambil membelai sayang kepala Yeoja mungil itu.

'_Shining star... like a litle diamont, makes me love_

_Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun _

_dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo_

_Hangsanghamkke halgeora_

_till the end of time...'_

Dengan gerakan cepat Yeoja kecil itu menoleh kearaha pintu kamarnya, saat pendengarannya menangkap suara lembut yang sudah sangat dia hafal itu. Mata sipitnya perlahan mengeluarkan kristal-kristal cair—sungguh, dia sangat merindukan sosok yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya itu... Sangat rindu.

" Jadi, begini yah kerjaan mu se-hari-hari, huh? Byul-yi ah? Selalu menggoda Heechul halmoni dan menyusaahkannya, hm?"

" ..."

" Yak~ kenapa diam, hem?"

" Hukz... B-byul-yi tidak celalu begitu kok... Hukz... tidak cetiap hali kok... Benelaaan... Hukz! J-jangan malah yah, umma... Hukz! J-jangan malah cama Byul-yi~ hukz."

Yesung memeluk erat buah hatinya itu dengan sayang, ditepuk-tepuknya dengan lembut punggung kecil putrinya itu dengan lembut—menenangkannya. Sungguh, dia juga sangat merindukan si mungil ini. Seandainya bisa, dia ingin setiap hari bisa melimpahkan seluruh pehatian dan kasih sayangnya pada bintang kecilnya itu, tetapi keadaan sungguh belum berpihak padanya.

" Ssssst, uljima~ Byul-yi ah... umma tidak marah kok... cup!cup!cup!"

" Hukz... Benelan umma sudah tidak malah?"

" Ne~ umma tidak marah lagi."

.

.

" Umma! Lihat nilai ku dong~ Byul-yi ini celalu juala lohh... hehehe"

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada dikamar si kecil. Setelah makan malam tadi, Yesung langsung ditarik oleh Yeoja kecilnya itu kekamarnya, dan langsung diajak bermain macam-macam. Sekarang si mungl sedang memamerkan nilai-nilainya pada sang umma dengan bangga.

" Wow! Bintang-nya umma keren! Pintar sekali sih~"

" Iya dong~ ciapa dulu umma nya! Byul-yi pintalkan kalna umma~ Ehehehe... "

' Deg!'

.

" _**Kyunie~ bantu aku ne? Nilai-nilaimu 'kan selalu diatasku, bahkan juara se-sekolahan lagi. Tolong ne, jebal~ kemaren aku kurang pahan dengan materi ini."**_

" _**Ckckck, akhirnya kau mengakui juga kalau aku ini jenius chagiya... "**_

" _**Ne~ tuan jenius, minta bantuan boleh?"**_

.

Bukan, umma rasa bukan karna umma Byul-yi ah. Umma rasa, ke-jeniusanmu ini asalnya dari orang itu. Hhhh~ kenapa hampir seluruhnya dirimu serupa dengannya chagi... rambut ikal, sikap se-maunya, kulit pucat, jahil, bahkan sekarang umma mendapati jika kepintaranmu juga seperti orang itu. Jika saja wajahmu tidak berbentuk bulat hati dan bermata sipit, sangat susah umma melihat diri umma ada pada dirimu.

" U-umma? Kenapa malah ngelamun? Byul-yi sudah buat salahkah?"

" Eumh? Ah, aniya~ umma cuma sedang memikirkan hal lain saja, buka apa-apa..."

" Benal tidak apa-apa?"

" Ne... ah! Umma bangga dong punya aegya se-cantik dan se-pintar ini!"

" Ehehe... eh, umma tau? Byul-yi bahkan bica mengalahkan pala cunbae itu loh! Meleka tidak ada apa-apanya umma! Malas belajal kali meleka itu! Huh!"

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah buah hatinya itu, yang terlihat begitu gemas saat sedang membicarakan teman-teman nya.

.

.

Yesung memandangi langit , yang malam ini sedang cerah dipenuhi taburan-taburan bintang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang... Setelah puas, dia kembali membaringkan tubuh letihnya disamping buah hatinya itu. Dibawanya si mungil kedalam dekapannya.

' Mianhae... Byul-yi ahh~ umma tidak bisa menemanimu seperti ini setiap malam... Sungguh umma sangat bersyukur memiliki aegya yang sangat pengertian sepertimu chagiya~ bahkan... u-umma dulu sempat-sempatnya memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, hanya karna kau adalah anak orang itu. Umma sangat keterlaluan waktu itu chagiya... tetapi kau, sama sekali tidak marah sama umma.

.

" _**Dia kenapa lagi Ahjuma? Menolak makan lagi? Hish! Manja sekali sih!"**_

" _**Yesungie! Kau jangan berkata seperti itu padanya! Dia hanya merindukanmu, kau harus memahaminya."**_

" _**Tapi dia menyusahkan!"**_

' _**Plak!'**_

" _**Sampai kapan kau harus membencinya seperti ini Yesungie! Dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Appa-nya terhadapmu!"**_

" _**Hiks... Tapi dia selalu membuatku mengingat orang itu Ahjuma~ hiks... hiks..."**_

" _**Ssst, uljima... Kau harus belajar menerima dia apa adanya Yesungie~ jangan menolaknya terus... bukalah hatimu chagiya... Trimalah Byul-yi dengan hatimu. Kau tidak lihat betapa pengertiannya dia padamu? Bahkan dia tidak pernah menanyakan siapa Appa-nya padamu bukan?"**_

" _**Hiks... Ne~ aku memang sudah sangat bersalah Ahjuma~ aku sungguh sudah sangat keterlaluan, mengabaikannya seperti ini... Padahal karna Byul-yi lah aku memiliki alasan kuat untuk hidup setelah peristiwa itu. Tetapi begitu dia lahir, aku langsung saja memalingkan diri hanya gara-gara dia terlalu mirip dengan orang itu... hiks... aku bukan umma yang baik Ahjuma... aku umma yang buruk!"**_

" _**Ssst... Uljima chagiya~ yang penting sekarang kau harus bisa menebusnya dengan berkali-kali lipat. Ahjuma tau betapa sulitnya keadaanmu... dan kau adalah umma yang baik chagi~ umma yang selalu diinginkan Byul-yi ah...jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu lagi, arraso?"**_

" _**Ne... gomawoyo~ Ahjuma selalu ada untuk kami."**_

" _**Ah, nyonya! Mian~ t-tapi ada yang harus ku beri tahukan... N-nona kecil tidak ada dikamarnya!"**_

" _**APA!"**_

_**.**_

Kau tau? Umma dan ahjuma begitu panik waktu itu chagiya... Karna merasa kau merepotkan umma, lalu kau memutuskan intuk pergi. Beruntung Hankyung ahjusi menemukanmu di halte Bus itu disaat beliau pulang kerja, jika tidak... Umma mungkin tidak akan bisa hidup menanggung semuanya ini sendirian tanpa dirimu disisi umma chagiya...

Kau adalah bintangku... Byul-yi ah, yang selalu menerangi kelamnya kehidupan yang umma jalani. Umma sangat menyayangimu chagiya... kau adalah satu-satunya milik umma...

.

.

.

.

.

.

' hhh~ ini sudah 3 hari! Dan hyungie belum mengaktifkan ponselnya juga... kau kemana lagi baby~ berhenti membuatku cemas seperti ini...'

Siwon menatap layar ponselnya... Dalam hatinya sebenarnya yakin jika Yesung baik-baik saja, tetapi jika belum mendengar konfirmasi langsung darinya mau tak mau membuat Namja itu gelisah.

Siwon lumayan tersentak begitu ada sepasang lengan melingkar dengan se-enaknya dipinggangnya, tetapi begitu dia sadar siapa pemilik nya dia langsung memejamkan matanya—lega.

" Kau tidak bekerja hari ini, hm?"

" Ani..."

" Ohh..."

Tangan mungil itu kemudian mencopot salah satu earphone yang ada di telinganya Siwon dan memasangkannya ke telinganya sendiri, kemudian mulai bersenandung kecil—mengikuti irama lagu dari mp3 itu.

Siwon membalikan tubuh kekarnya tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu dia mulai mengayunkan tubuh keduanya—berdansa, mengikuti irama lagu yang mereka dengarkan bersama. Senyum manis di perlihatkan oleh sang pasangan dansa dadakannya, mengakui betapa romantisnya seorang Choi Siwon.

" Bogoshipoyo... My Baby."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung... Aku sudah memasukkan perkaraku ke pengadilan. Lusa mereka akan bertindak."

" Kau yakin dengan tindakanmu, Kyu?"

" Aku yakin sekali... Bagaimanapun, Jongwoon itu masih istriku... Jadi aku berhak melakukan ini."

" Ahh~ yah, terserah kau lah Kyu... Jika kau pikir ini yang terbaik, manfaatkanlah waktumu dengan baik. Cepat atau lambat Choi Siwon akan segera menemukan jalan untuk meraihnya darimu kembali."

" Ne, pastinya Hyung! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

...

" Mmm, Hyung,,, Apa kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada Jongwoon? Karna setauku, kau dulu selalu favorite kan dia... setiap kencan selalu dengannya."

" Aah? Ohhh... hahaha, kau ini! Tentu saja aku memiliki perasaan khusus padanya."

" Be-benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengepalkan—tegang.

" Ya, karna Yesung hyung itu yang terbaik! Dia tidak seperti yang lain, dia memiliki kelas tersendiri karna sikapnya, itu yang membuatku suka. Dia tidak pernah merengek ingin ada relasi yang berkelanjutan—beda dengan yang lain selalu berusaha merayuku dan mencoba mengikatku... huh, kau tau sendirikan, aku bukan type semacam itu. Aku free!"

" Ohh... benar hanya karna hal itu? Bukan hal lain?"

" Tentu saja! Memang kau mengira hal apa?"

" Ahh~ aniya... Cuma ingin memastikan saja."

" Cihh dasar kau ini!"

' aku tau apa yang kau khawatirkan Kyu, kau tenang saja... aku sudah memutuskan untuk mundur. Jadi, biarkan hanya aku sendiri saja yang menyimpan perasaan ini tanpa siapapun tau. Aku hanya tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana dengan perasaanku, mungkin aku pengecut... tetapi buatku, melihat Yesung hyung bisa meraih kebahagiaannya bersama orang yang di cintainya sudah merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri buatku. Dan orang yang dia cintai itu pasti adalah salah satu dari kalian, jadi berjuanglah! Namun, jika Yesung hyung malah menderita di tangan kalian, aku bersumpah! Tanpa memperdulikan apa-apa lagi, aku akan merebutnya dari kalian!' tekad Lee Dong Hae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi kau membawa temanmu ke rumah hari ini Wonie?"

' Ne~ kami akan datang nanti sore Hyungie."

" Ohh... Temanmu berapa orang?"

' Cuma seorang Hyungie..."

" Aah~ baiklah... eh, yakin ingin mengenalkanku padanya, Wonie? Mmm, kau tidak malu, 'gitu?"

' Aniya~ kan aku sudah bilang... tak ada hal apapun yang ada padamu yang membuatku harus malu Hyungie... kau itu terlalu awesome.'

" Cihh! Sempat-sempatnya menggombal!"

' Iya dong... buat Hyungie baby, Choi Siwon akan selalu menjadi perayu ulung! Hehehe...'

" Haish! Sudah sana kerja lagi! Aku mau belanja dulu."

' Ah, baiklah... masak yang special yahh'

" Huh, kau tenang saja Wonie-ah. Kim Yesung tidak pernah mengecewakan orang dengan masakannya!"

' Khekhekhe... Istri yang sempurna~'

" M-mwo? Ish—sudah ditutup lagi! Dasar! Hhh~ ya sudah, sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang. biar cepat pulang dan masaknya keburu."

Namja mains itu kemudian mengambil kunci mobil—Siwon memaksanya untuk menerimanya dengan alasan, jika Yesung ingin kemana-mana bisa lebih praktis, dan tentunya aman dari pria-pria hidung belang yang selalu berkeliaran didalam angkutan umum.

.

.

' Hemm... semuanya sudah siap! Tinggal menunggu mereka deh~ ahya! Aku harus mandi dulu nih... pulang belanja tadi 'kan aku belum mandi.' Yesung yang sudah menyelesaikan masakannya, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih.

30 menit kemudian Yesung sudah siap. Dia duduk manis di sofa sambil membaca majalah dengan santai. Sampai terdengar bel didepan, dia bergegas membukakan pintu sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya—bagaimanapun juga, Yesung tidak ingin mempermalukan Siwon didepan temannya itu.

" Selamat da—"

" H—hyung?!"

" K—kau... Minie-ah... ah, Wonie~ aku lupa, tadi aku ada janji... masuklah kalian. Mian~ aku permisi dulu."

Yesung berlari keluar dengan cepat.

" Lohh... Hyungie, bukannya kita—hei, Ming!" belum lagi hilang keheranan Siwon dengan sikap kekasinya yang tiba-tiba itu, Lee Sungmin temannya sesama model yang hari ini diajaknya berkenalan dengan Yesungpun tiba-tiba saja berlari kembali keluar. menyusul Hyungie kah? Tapi kenapa? Batin Siwon sambil mengacak-acak kasar rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Nahh~ chapter 6 akhirnya selesai... fiuhh~ susah sekali mencuri-curi waktu buat ngetik*curcol*

mianhae chingudeul, sunbae semuanya... karna aku masih belum bisa lepas dari segala typo itu*bows*

Ya sudah... silahkan berkomentar^^

.

.

_**Special thank's to :**_

_**Jisaid, yoon HyunWoon, cloudyeye, LalaCloud, cloud3024, , fe89, Cha2LoveKorean, Cloud'sHana, **__dan __**407bubleblue. Gomawo buat repiunya^^**_

**.**

**.**

**Dan balasan buat yang gak login :**

**Chely : **Gomawo repinya^^

**tieSparKYUhyun : **ne, cheonma^^... n gomawo, chingu udahsuka n baca ff abal ini. X)

**yesungismine : **hehehe, mian~ chap kemaren emang gak nyampe 2000 word chingu*peace*

hah? Yeppa itu milik bersama tau!*ditendangYeppa*

gomawo repiunya^^

**cloudykuro : **err... bu-bukan begitu~ aku saja yang terbatas menjelaskannya dengan rinci*garuk2tanah*

ah, gapapa kok^^ yang penting kan aku bisa baca tanggapannya seperti apa, meski gak login^^

gomawo repiunya.x))

**magie april : **pinter! Byul-yi emang anak KyuSung. Gomawo repiunya^^

**lalalala : **ne~ kali ini gak sampai lumutankan? Gomawo repiunya^^

.

.

Wahh... sepertinya banyakan yang suka end nya KyuSung yah^^ hemm...


	7. Chapter 7

**Unrespect**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **: All member Super Junior sampai sekarang masih dibawah naungan SMent.

**Cast **; Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan member Super Junior lainnya.

**Warrning! **: BxB, BL, bahasa non-baku, typo(s), minim diksi, alur kacau+kecepatan, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

**No Bash!**

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Siwon sungguh merasa diabaikan oleh kedua namja itu, yang sedang asik ngobrol di sofa bulu angsanya yang berwarna putih gading. Bahkan setelah selesai acara makan bersama dan ketika mencuci piring-piring tadipun—selalu mereka lakukan secara bersama-sama! Siwon menekuk wajahnya, kesal juga lama-lama dibeginikan! Rutuknya.

" –jadi, begitulah Hyung! Betapa dia itu sangat mungil dan imut!"

" Mwo? Lebih mungil dari Minie?"

" Heumh! Pokonya dia itu membuat orang selalu ingin memanjakannya, bahkan tanpa dimintanya! Hiyahhh, sampai-sampai aku harus memasang mataku dengan benar, supaya bisa mengawasinya dari makhluk-makhluk nakal yang berusaha mengincarnya!"

" Ahahaha, mereka pasti tidak akan berani bertindak macam-macam. Mendengar nama seorang Lee Sungmin, pemegang ban hitam Taekwondo saja pasti akan membuat orang-orang itu berpikir dua kali untuk nekad mendekati namjachingumu itu!"

" Fufufu... Pastinya itu!"

" Hei, hei, hei... kalian tidak sedang melupakan se-seorangkan?"

" eh, siapa maksudmu Wonie? Ada temanmu yang akan menyusul lagi?"

" ckckck, dasar Mr. Choi, begitu saja sudah mau ngambek... Hyung, dia itu sedang menyindir kita. Karna dari tadi kita sudah mengabaikannya."

" Mwo?! Ehehe, mian Wonie... kita sudah lama kehilangan kontak, jadi keasikan melepas kangen deh ini."

" Ah, iya-iya~ tidak apa-apa kok... bisa kalian ceritakan, tadi saat kalian lari-lari tadi ada apa?"

" aaa~ tadi kami sedang ingin membicarakan sesuatu secara pribadi saja."

" Benarkah? Lalu, kalan sudah membereskannya?"

" Ne~ yang dikatakan Minie benar. Dan sekarang semuanya sudah beres kok." Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil ke Sungmin.

" Hahh, syukurlah... jadi tidak sia-sia kan akhirnya kau ku bawa kesini, Mr. Lee?"

" Yeah~ tentu saja, karna Mr. Choi lah makanya aku bisa bertemu dengan Hyung lagi," Ucap Sungmin sambil menampilkan senyum tulusnya ke Siwon.

" Yahh, ternyata ada gunanya juga aku harus menahan laparku beberapa jam tadi," Kata Siwon yang langsung disambut gelak tawa kedua namja yang duduk duhadapannya itu.

.

Beberapa jam yang lalu...

.

' grep! '

Yesung memelas... Bagaimana mungkin dia secepat ini bisa disusul oleh namja manis yang kini sedang mengeratkan kuncian lengannya dari belakang.

Ah~ aku hampir saja lupa, dia ini kan memang selalu juara olah raga. Bahkan tubuh nya yang lebih pendek dariku ini selalu mampu menyembunyikan kemampuan dan kekuatan fisiknya yang hebat itu... Dan aku yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan si pemegang prestasi ini, jadi pantas saja aku sangat mudah di kejar, batin Yesung.

" Akhirnya... Setelah sekian lama mencari, kau kutemukan juga Hyung..."

" –bagaimana kabarmu Hyung? Sepertinya kau baik-bik saja ne."

" –haaa~ aku rindu sekali padamu Hyung, kau tau tidak?"

" Ceh! Benarkah? Penipu..." Yesung mendengus geli. Ternyata waktu sama sekali tidak bisa menjamin akan bisa mengubah watak seseorang. Lihat saja, namja yang tetap menempel erat dibelakangnya ini tetap super manja, dan suka se-enaknya sendiri padanya—ya, hanya kepadanya lah seorang Lee Sungmin yang terkenal cool berubah menjadi begitu manja.

" Haish... Aku sungguh-sungguh nih... Hyung pintar sekali menyembunyikan diri. Sudah hampir 4th, barulah aku bisa menemukanmu—"

Yesung bisa merasakan jika Minie-nya sekarang sedang menangis... bagian belakang t-shirt nya sudah terasa lembab..

" Yak! Kau membasahi bajuku."

" Biar! Akan ku ganti 2x lipat, tenang saja..."

" Harus itu."

Keduanya masih tetap berada diposisi seperti itu sampai beberapa waktu... Seperti inilah mereka... Mereka mempunyai kebiasan sendiri dalam menyampaikan perasaan mereka masing-masing tanpa harus terlalu banyak bicara.

Sungmin dan Yesung sama-sama anak tunggal, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan mereka bisa menjadi dekat sedari kecil. Mereka memang tidak terlihat se-heboh orang lain yang selalu berisik dimana-mana, tetapi mereka menyukai cara mereka—diam tanpa banyak tingkah, namun ikatan yang mereka rasakan sangat jelas dan nyata tanpa bisa diragukan. Dimana ada Yesung pasti ada Sungmin.

.

_**Dibukit belakang sekolah mereka, kedua orang anak yang masing-masing berumar 12th dan 11th itu sangat semangat mengikuti beberapa kupu-kupu ber-aneka corak, sampai tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah terlalu jauh masuk kedalam hutan. Sebenarnya anak yang lebih muda sudah berkali-kali mengajak pulang yang lebih tua, tetapi dengan keras kepalanya si anak yang lebih tua keukeh untuk terus mengejar kupu-kupu tersebut. **_

" _**Hiks... appo..."**_

" _**nah, apa kubilang... Hyung keras kepala sih... Begitu lah upah dari sikap keras kepalamu Hyung."**_

' _**Hiks... hiks... aku kan tidak sengaja ingin tersandung seperti ini Minie-ah... hiks!"**_

" _**Yak! Cengeng sekali sih. Lupa ya, kalau Hyung itu laki-laki?"**_

" _**T-tapi ini benar-benar sakit Minie~ hiks... S-sepertinya kaki ku keseleo... Hiks, bagaimana ini... Rumah masih sangat jauh."**_

" –_**lagipula kalau tidak sakit, aku juga gak akan nangis kok... hiks, umma juga bilang kalau, tidak apa-apa juga kok jika laki-laki se-sekali menangis... Hiks..."**_

" _**Ne~ tapi Hyung itu terlalu sering menangis tau, apalagi sebutannya kalau tidak cengang?"**_

" _**Minie jangan mengejek Jongwoon! Hiks..."**_

_**...**_

" _**Kajja!"**_

" _**Hm?" Yesung menatap punggung Sungmin bingung.**_

" _**Ck, ayo naik kepunggungku! Sebentar lagi gelap, aku malas bermalam dihutan."**_

_**...**_

" _**Eumhh... Apa tidak apa-apa ini? Aku pasti berat... Kan tinggian aku dari Minie..."**_

" _**Hahh~ Hyung bawel sekali. Aku kan lebih kuat dari Hyung, lagian... sejak kapan berat badan itu bisa menentukan berat tubuh? Biarpun tinggi lalu tidak berisi apa-apa seperti Hyung, ya gak akan berat juga."**_

' _**ptak!'**_

" –_**yak! kenapa Hyung malah memukul belakang kepalaku begitu sih! Kalau aku gegar otak dan melupakan jalan pulang gimana?"**_

" _**Haishh! Berlebihan sekali kau Minie-ah!"**_

.

Yesung sangat menyesal, kenapa baru setelah kejadian itu baru dia menyadari akan perasaannya namja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya terhadap orang itu. Seandainya dia tau dari awal, mungkin dia tidak perlu membiarkan rasa cintanya berkembang dengan kuat, lalu memilih mencomblangkan Sungmin dan orang itu. Dia yakin mereka akan bisa baik-baik saja sampai sekarang.

Namja sipit itu kemudian memegang jamari yang terkunci erat dipinggangnya itu—hangat dan nyaman sekali...

Tangan itulah yang selalu memegang erat tangannya dulu. Yesung tidak dapat membohongi dirinya lagi, dia memang sangat merindukan dongsaengnya itu. Takdir memang lucu, kenapa juga harus membuat keduanya mencintai orang yang sama.

.

" Jadi, sekarang kau menjadi seorang model Minie-ah? Dulu, cita-citamu kan ingin menjadi atlet yang sukses."

" Ahh~ itu kan hanya cita-cita Hyung, bisa terwujud syukur kalaupun tidak ya enjoy sajalah... Lagian aku tidak bisa memfokuskan diri, jika memang ada pekerjaan yang bisa membuatku punya waktu untuk melakukan hal yang lainnya dan hasilnya besar kenapa nggak? Lagipula wajah se-aegyo ini sayang untuk tidak di manfaatkan tau."

" Haish! Kau ini. Memang... 'melakukan hal lain' apa yang kau maksud Minie-ah?"

Lee Sungmin meneguk jusnya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka saat ini memutuskan untuk minum di kedai kecil dekat taman di sekitar area Apartement-nya Siwon.

" Emm, mencari informasi tentang keberadaannya Hyung."

" –aku selama satu tahun terus pergi kemana-mana, dan lama-kelamaan tabunganku perlahan menipis. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menetap di Seoul dan mendaftar di Agensi yang sama dengan Siwon dan menjadi model, makanya aku bisa bersahabat dengan namja kuda itu."

Sungmin kemudian memegang tangan mungil milik Hyung-nya itu dengan lembut, berusaha menyampaikan isi hatinya.

Yesung mengerti, sangat mengerti... setitik air kemudian bergulir perlahan dari kedua caramelnya. Dia sungguh sudah bisa memahami keadaan sekarang, Minie-nya juga tak kalah menderitanya setelah kejadian itu.

Minie-nya tidak menyukai kecurangan, makanya dia tidak akan pernah mau berusaha untuk merebut hal yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain, makanya dia memutuskan untuk tidak berusaha merebut orang itu sejak dia mengetahui bahwa Yesung sudah menerima pernyataan cintanya.

" Aku tidak pernah membencimu Minie-ah... Aku hanya membenci keadaan, dan orang itu saja... Jadi kau jangan menyalahkan dirmu lagi..."

" M-mianata...Hyung-ahh, kejadian itu adalah hal yang paling kusesali selama hidupku. Seharusnya dulu aku curiga dengan minuman yang orang-orang brengsek itu berikan padaku... mereka benar-benar biadab!"

" Mwo? Maksudmu..."

" Yah, teman-teman Kyuhyun itu semuanya brengsek! Mereka memberikan obat perangsang kedalam minumanku Hyung sehingga membuatku kehilangan kontrol. Dan parahnya, si Kyuhyun juga masuk kedalam rencananya mereka! Dia sampai tega begitu hanya karna cemburu!"

" –sungguh, ingin sekali aku membunuhnya begitu aku bangun keesokan harinya dan menyadari keadaan kami... Tapi, dengan sudah membuatnya harus menginap di Rumah Sakit selama sebulan penuh juga sudah cukuplah. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin tega membunuh suami yang sangat kau cintai itu Hyung."

" Dulu. Itu dulu Minie-ah, sekarang cinta sudah tidak ada didalam kamus hidupku."

" Ah, begitu... Lalu Siwon? Bukannya Hyung itu kekasihnya ya? Ceh, coba saja Hyung lihat mukanya saat sudah mulai bercerita mengenai ' baby' –nya... ckckck, persis anak kecil! Bicaranya susah du rem! Cerita lagi dan lagi, padahal bicaranya hanya berputar-putar saja .Makanya aku penasaran sekali ingin kenal dengan si 'baby' –nya itu, yang mampu membuat seorang Choi Siwon seperti orang gila."

" Haish, dia itu! Pamer-pamer segala!" Yesung cemberut berat. Tetapi tak urung, di kedua pipinya perlahan muncul noda kemerahan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

" –bukan, bukan hal seperti itu yang kuinginkan lagi Minie-ah... aku memutuskan untuk menerima Siwon karna aku membutuhkan perlindungannya. Dan dia setuju dengan hal itu."

" Hahh? Ckckck, hubungan yang aneh. Hyung itu takut dengan apa? Sampai memerlukan seorang Siwon untuk sebagai pelindung."

" Aku... Hanya tidak ingin orang itu berada disekitarku lagi Minie-ah... Benar-benar tidak ingin..."

...

" Ne~ aku mengerti Hyung... Tapi—apa Hyung tidak mau mencoba untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu? Kurasa, dia ber-hak diberikan kesempatan yang kedua."

" –emm, Hyung tenang saja. Aku sama sekali sudah tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, dan aku juga baru sadar kalau aku salah menafsirkan perasanku dulu. Aku hanya terlalu tidak rela saja saat Hyung memiliki orang lain yang Hyung sayangi melebihi aku, dan yah... bagitulah..."

" Aniya... Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi Minie-ah..."

" Ya sudah, lagipula Hyung juga sudah memiliki Siwon. Namja itu sungguh sempurna buat Hyung, jadi cobalah untuk membuka hatimu untuknya ne"

" Ah, kalau itu... Kita lihat sajalah nanti gimana kedepannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyimak dengan serius instruksi dari lawan bicaranya di telphon, sambil sesekali mengangguk paham.

" Tuan Cho, sebisa mungkin anda harus sudah bisa mengajak nya untuk rujuk sebelum mencapai jangka waktu yang diberikan oleh yang mulia Hakim habis, jika tidak... Maka perceraian yang diinginkan oleh sang penggugat akan segera di-sah kan. Dan mengenai tuan Choi, untuk sementara ini dia dan pengacaranya sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dulu sebelum waktu yang diberikan oleh Hakim habis. Jadi... Berjuanglah dengan maksimal tuan Cho!"

" Ne! Saya mengerti pengacara Shim. Trimakasih atas himbauan anda. Selamat siang."

Senyum puas, kini tercetak begitu jelas diwajah namja tampan itu. Karna sekarang dia memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali bersama istri tercinta, meskipun... yah, ini ibarat perjudian besar untuknya...

Dia hanya berharap dirinya sudah bisa meraih hati istrinya itu dalam waktu 3bulan kedepan. Meski mustahil, Kyuhyun akan tetap berusaha dengan keras. Karna hanya inilah satu-satunya kesempatan yang terakhir yang ia punya.

" Chagiya~ kita akan bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi kan?... "

.

.

" Nahh~ sekarang Byul-yi tidur yah... kan 'Umma sudah nyanyi buat Byul-yi tadi. Ini sudah terlalu malam chagi~ tidak takut telat bangun, eoh?"

' Ani~ Byul-yi gak mau telat ci... tapi Byul-yi macih kangen 'Umma~"

" 'Kan bisa besok lagi chagi... 'Umma gak pengen ah punya Aegya yang nantinya suka malas-malasan akibat tidurnya tidak cukup."

' H-hukz... 'Umma tidak kangen Byul-yi yah?'

" E-eh? Byul-yi kok bicara seperti itu?"

' Iya, hukz... 'Umma tidak cayang Byul-yi, makanya 'Umma tidak telalu cuka jika bicala lama cama Byul-yi... hukz...hukz...' Mendengar isakan buah hatinya yang makin lama semakin kencang, membuat hati namja itu seperti teriris—perih. Yesung sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaannya Byul-yi seperti apa, karna dia sendiri sama—begitu sedih, karna harus menahan rindu setiap saat. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? untuk sekarang, dia sama sekali belum bisa berbuat apa-apa...

" Bukan seperti itu chagiya...'Umma sangat menyayangi Byul-yi lebih dari apapun, bahkan melebihi diri Umma sendiri...Tolong percaya 'Umma sayang~ bertahanlah sedikt lagi, kita akan segara bersama. Umma akan membawa Byul-yi bersama 'Umma segera, tolong bersabarlah..."akhirnya air mata itu lolos begitu saja dari manik karamelnya, Yesung berusaha keras untuk tidak sampai mengeluarkan isakannya... supaya Aegya kesayangannya itu tidak semakin terbebani.

' Hukz, mwo? Benalkah?! Umma akan membawa Byul-yi bersama dengan 'Umma?'

" Tentu saja chagi."

' Umhh... makaci Umma, Byul-yi akan lebih belcabal lagi. Mianhae~ Byul-yi jadi cengeng gini...'

" Ssst... Uljima, Byul-yi ah~... ya sudah, sekarang kau harus tidur ne."

' Ne~ Umma juga... annyeong.'

" Ne~ Annyeong... Byul-yi changi."

Yesung tersenyum lega, dia bersyukur sekali memiliki Aegya yang begitu pengertian seperti Byul-yi. Dia merasa, inilah keadilan Tuhan yang terbaik untuknya.. ditengah-tengah penderitaan panjangnya.

" hmmphhh...!" Yesung menutup mulutnya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi sambil memegang perutnya.

Setelah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, Namja itu membersihkan mulutnya sampai bersih. Dia tidak mau Siwon sampai mencium hal yang tidak beres padanya gara-gara mencium aroma tidak wajar dari mulutnya.

' ahh... kenapa harus seperti ini sih... ini akibat kelalaianku juga, yang lupa meminum obatku. Dasar paboya!' batin Yesung memaki-maki dirinya.

Saat keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil minum, dilihatnya Siwon duduk disofa dengan pandangan pias. Yesung membatalkan niatnya untuk kedapur, lalu menghampiri namja itu.

" Siwon? Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatukah?" Yesung mendudukan dirinya disamping namja yang terlihat sangat gundah itu.

" Siwon, hei! Ada apa?" ketika tidak mendapat reaksi yang berarti, Yesung kemudian menepuk lembut punggung kekar milik namjachingunya itu untuk mengembalikan perhatiannya.

" uh? Ohh... a-anii~ tidak apa-apa kok...ahahahah."

" Siwon..."

" Ahh, iya-iya~ itu... emm, aku—gagal."

" Gagal kenapa? Masalah pekerjaan atau?"

' sret! '

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh mungilnya sudah dipeluk dengan begitu erat oleh Siwon. Bisa yesung rasakan, betapa kacaunya perasaan namjachingunya itu sekarang ini. Hhh, apa yang terjadi denganmu Siwon, batinnya resah.

" aku begitu takut kehilanganmu, Hyung~ sangat takut..."

" Hei~ Wonieh... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

" Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk mencegah hal ini jangan sampai terjadi... tapi aku tetap saja gagal, Hyung."

" A-apa maksudmu Wonie?" tiba-tiba saja Yesung mendapat firasat buruk tentang apa yang nanti akan Siwon sampaikan.

" Mulai besok, Hyung harus tinggal bersama si brengsek itu."

" M-mwo?"

" Yah, pengadilan memutuskan untuk memenangkan perkaranya dia, dan memberikan waktu untuk kalian selama 3bulan supaya berusaha berusaha rujuk—yang tentu saja harus tinggal dibawah atap yang sama. Jika sudah lewat masa itu, dan kalian belum juga bisa disatukan barulah pengadilan mau memberikan putusan cerai buat kalian berdua."

Tubuh mungil namja itu seolah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, apalagi tadi dia sudah mengeluarkan kembali hal yang seharusnya menjadi sumber energinya di kamar mandi tadi.

Kenapa, kenapa setelah sekian lama aku berusaha menjauh dari orang itu, harus seperti ini lagi... kenapa...

.

.

Siwon sudah menghabiskan 2 botol bir dalam 1jam ini, Leeteuk hanya menatapnya prihatin. Dia paham sekali bagaimana keadaan hati namja itu sekarang, siapa yang tahan saat orang yang begitu kau cintai direbut dari sisimu? Ck, siapapun tidak akan rela.

" Siwon-ssi, kau sudah minum terlalu banyak. Tidak baik buat kesehatan."

" Ah? Hik! Ahahah, tidak masalah~ hik! Aku tidak peduli... hik!"

" Ck, dengan bersikap seperti ini kau pikir Yesungie bisa tiba-tiba kembali ke Apartementmu begitu? Sama sekali tidak! Yang ada, tubuhmu yang akan rusak perlahan Siwon!"

" Tapi, se-tidaknya ini bisa menahan perasaan sedihku Hyung, hik!m-meskipun aku berusaha mempersiapkan hatiku untuk kemungkinan yang seperti ini... hik! Te—taaap saja aku tidak siap, Hyung. Aku terlalu mencintainya... hik!"

" Hei, bukannya 3bulan itu waktu yang singkat? Jadi bersabarlah~"

" Tidak. Kau keliru Hyung, tidak ada istilah waktu untuk se-seorang jatuh cinta Hyung. Hik! Kau tau? Aku saja hanya membutuhkan 3menit untuk jatuh cinta padanya Hyung. Apalagi 3bulan? Hik! Sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Yahh~ annyeong semua... ditengah-tengah keadaan yang membingungkan*halah* akhirnya aku mencoba update chap baru. Entah ini ok apa gak, jika makin garing dimaklumin saja ya^^ dan, mengenai putusan pengadilan seperti yang diatas, itu semua hanya karangan saja karna aku gak tau apa bisa seperti itu apa gak hehe, yah anggap saja bisa seperti itu deh*buta hukum*

.

.

_**special thank's to :**_

_**andikadwiprasetyo8, yoon HyunWoon, sjflywin, LalaClouds, Jisaid, maycloudself13, 407bubleblue, , Cha2LoveKorean, cloud3024, Sisi Shirayuki,Keyra Kyuunie, cloudyeye, fe89, **__dan __**Cloud'sHana, **__gomawo repiunya ya^^_

**.**

**.**

dan ini balasan buat yg gak login :

**lalalala : **ne, ini sudah ada kelanjutannya. Gomawo repiunya^^

**Chely **: gapapa koko^^ makasih sudah mau merespon fic ini hehe

**tieSpsrKYUhyun **: aigoo... jangan cubit! Ntar appanya marah loh(?). gomawo repuinya chingu^^

**Guest **; aduhh, sabar ne. Kita tunggu end-nya aja ok? Gomawo repiunya^^

**magie april **: emm, yemin nya udah baikan tuh. Uwahh~ * shok liatin yg demo* gomawo repiunya chingu^^

**han gege **: masih 2-3 chap lagi deh baru mereka akan tau. Gomawo repiunya^^

**yesungismine **: uwahh~ nyerah deh, aku tidak pinter buat yang panjang2(?), soalnya keburu bosan ngetiknya+kehilangan fokus dan mood ehehe*author amatir*. Eh, panggil aja sesukanya(?) mau chingu, saeng, chloe, dlls gak masalah*sensitif ngomongin umur kkkkk*. Yep! Emang ada MinWook chingu. Gomawo repiunya^^

**cloudykuro : **uwahh YeWon shipper rupanya, aku juga*deuhh!*, lebih tepatnya sihh menyukai Yesungnya dipasangin sama siapa saja*deuhmaruk*. Hem, memang sepertinya ntar Kyu bakalan diberi kesempatan kedua ini. gomawo repiunya ya^^

**Cho KyuSung **: ahh, iya, makasih udah suka ff nya^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Unrespect**

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast berada dibawah naungan SMEnt, dan mereka adalah milik orang tua mereka masing-masing.

**Cast **: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan member Super Junior lainnya.

**Warning**! : BxB/BL, M-Preg*mian, selalu saja hal ini lupa aku tulis*, minim alur*beneran deh, susah sekali membuat alur yang jelas, keren, tapi gak bertele-tele itu seperti apa/pundung*, bahasa non-formal, typo, dan beberapa kekurangan lainnya.

.

Enjoy^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke 4 Yesung berada di rumah mewah mereka—Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa rumah ini untuk mereka.

Karna Kyuhyun sekarang sudah harus mengambil alih pimpinan diperusahaan keluarga Cho yang berada di Seoul, jadi dia sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk terus tinggal ditempat kelahiran sang istri, untuk itulah dia membeli rumah ini sejak 2tahun lalu.

Semenjak namja manis itu mulai menginjakkan kakinya dirumah ini, dia sama sekali tidak mau ber-interaksi dengan sang suami. Dia hanya melakukan kewajibannya sehari-hari, yakni memasak untuk mereka, membereskan rumah, dan kuliah, setelahh itu seluruh waktunya hanya dia habiskan didalam kamar saja—dia menolak untuk sekamar dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum, bagaimanapun juga dia harus bisa lebih bersabar lagi. Tapi, saat mengingat waktu yang dia punya begitu singkat, mau tidak mau namja tampan itu merasa sedih juga; pokoknya dia harus segera membuat sang istri untuk bisa menerimanya.

" Chagiya, hari ini kita jalan-jalan ya. Kau inginnya kemana?"

" Tidak perlu."

" Ah, tidak apa-apa. Pekerjaanku tidak masalah, lagipula aku tidak ada kelas hari ini."

" Ck, ok. Jika anda memaksa, tapi saya ingin Hae-ah ikut."

" Mwo? Tap—ah, baiklah~ " Tidak apa, yang penting Jongwoon senang, siapa tau Hae hyung bisa mencairkan suasana diantara kami, batinnya.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang—Lotte World, mereka asik sekali berkeliling dan mencoba berbagai wahana permainan yang ada sampai puas, yah benar saja—dengan keberadaannya Donghae, kecanggungan itu jadi seolah tidak ada lagi, melainkan mereka jadi sering berinteraksi, tertawa bersama, makan bersama, bermain bersama, hingga sore sekali.

Kyuhyun sedang pergi membelikan mereka es krim, sedangkan Yesung dan namja bermarga Lee itu memutuskan untuk duduk memberi istirahat pada kaki-kaki mereka yang daritadi sudah protes meminta untuk diperhatikan.

" Hyung, kau tau? Aku senang akhirnya kalian bisa bersama lagi."

" Hanya sementara Hae-ah, ingat itu."

" Eoh? Emm hyung, kenapa kau tidak mencoba memaafkan Kyu?"

" Aku... entahlah Hae-ah, hyung bingung harus berkata apa. Meski sekarang ini hyung sudah mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya, tetap saja... rasanya sangat sulit~ kau mengertikan Hae-ah? Aku—selama beberapa tahun ini sudah terlanjur menganggapnya bukan apa-apa lagi... dan, semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidup hyung beberapa tahun ini semua gara-gara dia. Dengan memaafkannya begitu saja—rasanya... tidak begitu adil buat hyung Hae-ah. Semua yang hyung alami selama ini bukan hal yang gampang, bahkan terkadang Hyung berkali-kali ingin menyerah~" Yesung mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, buku-buku jarinya memutih.

" Hyung bukan pendendam... sungguh, hanya saja—ini semua terasa tidak adil saja buat hyung, Hae-ah. Coba kau bayangkan, orang yang selama ini sudah kau anggap sebagai penyebab dari segala penderitaanmu tiba-tiba ternyata saja berubah statusnya menjadi seorang yang tidak bersalah, dan parahnya lagi semua ini terjadi hanya karna kesalahpahaman? Kenapa harus seperti ini? jika kenyataan nya seperti ini, kenapa hyung harus mengalami semua ini lebih dulu? harus hancur dulu baru mengetahui kenyataannya? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!... hhh~ hyung—sangat-sangat sulit untuk menerima semua ini, Hae-ah. Hyung harus menyalahkan siapa lagi atas semua kejadian ini? Hyung... H-hyung hanya ingin merasa sedikit egois, supaya Hyung tidak semakin hancur Hae-ah hiks... jika Hyung juga kemudian dipersalahkan disini, Hyung sudah tidak bisa menolong diri Hyung lagi dari situasi ini Hae-ah hiks..." Lee Dong Hae mengusap pelan air mata yang jatuh di kedua pipi namja yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya itu, sekarang dia bisa mengerti—betapa Yesung sangat membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa menerima kenyataan yang sungguh berbanding terbalik dari apa yang selama ini dia ketahui. Hahh~ aku berharap waktu yang kau punya cukup untuk membuat Yesung hyung untuk bisa menerima semuanya ini dengan sukarela Kyu! batin namja itu miris.

" Aku mengerti, hyung. Uljima~ jangan menangis lagi hyung, sudah cukup... sekarang aku ingin melihat hyung bahagia, ok? Dan, mengenai Kyu—aku tetap berharap hyung bisa menerimanya kembali, paling tidak berteman kembali. Hyung cobalah juga untuk memahami keadaannya Kyu, hal ini juga begitu sulit untuknya, dengan mau bicara dengannya saja—hal itu aku yakin sudah cukup bisa membuatnya bahagia hyung, meskipun mungkin nanti hyung ternyata sama sekali sudah tidak bisa menerimanya; dengan hyung yang sudah bisa menerimanya sebagai teman seperti itu, Kyu pasti akan lebih mudah melepaskan hyung nantinya. "

" Ne~ hyung akan mencoba bersikap baik padanya. " Yesung kemudian segera membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata dikedua pipinya dengan cepat sambil tersenyum maklum, dia tidak menyangka Namja yang selama ini selalu bersikap manja padanya itu begitu dewasa dan mampu memberi pengertian atas masalahnya.

" Eh iya, hyung dengar dari Leeteuk hyung kau itu sering mampir ke cafe ya? Ada apa, hm? Kau sedang mengincar seseorang disana?"

" Oh?! Ahahaha, hyung tau darimana kalau aku ada keperluan khusus kesana?"

" Huuu~ hyung jelas taulah! Dulu kan kau juga seperti itu waktu hyung bekerja disana, setiap malam datang trus cengar-cengir tidak jelas maunya apa phuhuhu..."

" Yak! waktu itu kan aku malu kalau ingin berkenalan denganmu hyung hehehe... tapi kali ini aku kok yang berani berkenalan dengannya hyung, ternyata dia orang yang sungguh asik hyung!"

" Wahh~ hyung jadi cemburu nih!"

" M-mwo? Cemburu? B-benarkah?"

" Gotcha! Tertipu! Khekhekhe, Hyung itu malah akan ikut senang, karna sepertinya kau sudah menemukan cintamu sekarang, benarkan?! Sudah~ jangan main-main lagi!" Yesung menepuk-nepuk pundak namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan antusias, hhh~ andai saja kau tau jika namja yang sekarang kau anggap sebagai adikmu itu ternyata mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau katakan Yesung-ah? Ckckckc...

.

.

Lee Dong Hae memutuskan untuk mampir lagi di cafe milik Leeteuk, mau apa lagi? Tentu saja untuk menemui 'penari'nya.

" Hai! Kau datang juga akhirnya. Aku sedang membutuhkan tumpangan nih~ motorku sedang diperbaiki."

" Eoh? Kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dong Hae meneliti sosok namja kurus dihadapannya dari atas ke bawah.

" Yak! Hei-hei, kalau aku kenapa-kenapa, tidak mungkin sekali kan aku bisa perform jika aku memang ada apa-apa? dasar!"

" –aku tidak apa-apa Hae-ah, motorku hanya kurang perawatan, makanya dia bertingkah hehehe"

' Ooh~ baguslah kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, jadi sekarang langsung pulang nih?"

" Tentu saja! Sejak hyung sudah tidak bekerja lagi, akulah sekarang yang mengisi tempatnya—prime time. Makanya sekarang sudah tidak pulang pagi lagi hehehe"

" Wah! Itu bagus!"

" Ya, sekarang aku tidak pernah bangun siang lagi. Otomatis, aku bisa bekerja lagi di siang harinya. Haa~ beruntungnya diriku ini!" Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, namja berambut pirang itu tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh—dia adalah orang yang sederhana, tetapi tidak pernah mengeluh, meski dia harus bekerja membanting tulang untuk membiayai kehidupannya dan noona-nya. Memang semenjak ditinggal oleh kedua orang tua mereka dalam kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa keduanya saat usia mereka itu masih sangat belia, dia dan noona-nya sudah harus dutuntut untuk bisa mandiri demi kelanjutan hidup mereka, tetapi itu hal itu tidak pernah mereka keluhkan, dengan semangat mereka terus bersama-sama berjuang sampai akhirnya keduanya bisa menamatkan sekolah mereka dengan sukses, tetapi karna biaya kuliah sangat mahal, jadilah hanya sang noona-lah yang sekarang diperjuangkannya dengan sekuat tenaga, tidak sedih? Tentu saja dia sedih tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya, tetapi seorang Lee Hyukjae tidak pernah membiarkan hal seperti itu mematahkannya, dia tetap ceria dan bersemangat demi satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dia miliki itu. Dan—itulah yang membuat seorang Lee Hyukjae atau yang akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk itu spesial di mata Lee Dong Hae.

Akhirnya, malam ini namja itu memutuskan akan mengambil langkah penting itu untuk kehidupannya.

" Eunhyuk-ah, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku? Aku jujur, mungkin untuk sekarang belum bisa memastika bahwa aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Tapi, asal kau tau... kau lah yang ada di daftar pertama orang yang penting dihidupku sekarang. jadi, maukah kau menerimaku?"

" Ceh. Butuh begini lama ya, untukku akhirnya bisa mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutmu itu. Dasar kau ini!"

" Mwo? Jadi... aku diterima?"

" Tentu saja! Kenapa? Tenang saja, Yesung hyung pasti akan segera aku keluarkan dari hatimu itu! Aku jamin hehe" Dengan penuh percaya diri yang tinggi namja itu mengacungkan tangannya keudara dengan semangat.

Namja bermarga Lee itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan begitu melihat tingkah namja yang baru 3menit yang lalu itu resmi menjadi namjachingunya. Ini dia yang aku perlukan, hyungie~ akhirnya aku menemukan se-seorang untuk diriku sendiri, sekarang aku harap hyung segera mau membuka hati untuk cinta yang datang. Aku ingin kau bahagia hyungie-ah. Batin Lee Dong Hae, sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hei, tubuhmu itu sudah sangat memerlukan istirahat tuan Choi. Kau terlihat sangat pucat."

" Hm? Oh, anii... aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang semangat-semangatnya kerja nih! Malah disuruh istirahat? Ckckck, tidak." Choi Siwon, sudah sebulan ini memborong semua kesempatan yang datang padanya. Sampai-sampai sang manager sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya; karna saat dengan sengaja sang manager menolak tawaran pekerjaan yang datang demi dia, eh justru yang bersangkutan sendiri malah mencari-cari lagi.

Karna perkataannya tidak diindahkan oleh sang artis, akhirnya sang manager berupaya mencari-cari orang lain yang dekat dengan Siwon untuk mengingatkannya. Siapa tau dengan nasehat dari orang lain Siwon bisa menyadari keadaannya yang benar-benar sudah sangat membutuhkan istirahat itu. Dan—disinilah gunanya seorang Lee Sungmin sekarang, karna dari yang dia tau, mereka cukup dekat. Dia tidak mungkin mengambil resiko untuk menghubungi keluarga ningrat-nya sang artis, bisa dipastikan itu adalah alamat berakhirnya karir sang manager karna bisa dianggap memeras keringat si tuan muda dengan berlebihan, ckckck... jangan coba-coba mengusik ketenangan keluarga Choi jika ingin selamat.

" Menurutku, kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang yang sedang patah hati Tuan Choi." Namja tampan itu hanya bisa terdiam, sedikit membenarkan kata-katanya Sungmin. Bukannya apa-apa, dia hanya begitu takut kalau sang kekasih akan rujuk lagi dengan mantan suaminya; siwon sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan keberadaan namja-nya itu didekatnya—rasanya dia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya untuk hidup tanpa kehadiran Yesung disisinya.

" Aku hanya ketakutan Sungmin-ssi..."

"—ini... sungguh diluar kemampuanku... jika saja aku sudah bisa memastikan hatinya, aku tidak akan se-kalut ini."

.

.

.

" Wahh~ anak umma sudah bisa mengucapkan 's' sekarang?! chukkae!"

' ne! Byul-yi sudah lancaaaaall sekali kan ngomong 's' nya Umma! Hihihi, sekarang Byul-yi sudah bisa pamel ke teman-teman yang suka ngejek itu, hm!' Yesung ingin sekali tertawa, geli karna Aegya-nya itu seakan lupa kalau masih ada satu abjad lagi yang belum bisa dia sebutkan dengan benar, tetapi demi untuk tidak merusak suasana hati sang buah hati, Yesung berusaha keras untuk menahan agar suara tawanya tidak tertangkap oleh si mungil yang sedang menelpon-nya dari seberang sana.

" Aigoooo~ ayo beri mereka pelajaran! Tunjukan bahwa Byul-yi nya Umma ini anak yang benar-benar keren!" ckckck, Umma n anak sama saja.

' Pastinyaaaaa! Hiyahh~ sudah tidak sabal menunggu hali senin nih! Kyaaaa~ pasti menyenangkan sekali nanti melihat ekslesi muka mereka hihihi'

' –eh, engh... U-umma tidak kesini? Inikan akhir pekan... dan Umma belum kesini dalam bulan ini...'

" oh? Mmh, mianhae Byul-yi ah~ minggu depan saja ne? Umma harus segera menyelesaikan tugas Umma dari dosen dalam 2 hari ini, karna senin harus sudah Umma setor. Jadi... minggu depan saja ok?"

...

" Byul-yi ah? Hei, jawab Umma chagiya. Mengertilah sekali lagi... dan maafkan Umma."

' a-aniya, hoamhh~ Byul-yi tidak apa-apa kok Umma, tadi hampir ketiduran hehe'

" Ya ya yah, kalau sudah mengantuk kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi oeh? Sudah, sekarang Byul-yi tidur ne jumuseyo~"

' ne~ Umma jumuseyo...'

,

,

,

,

,

,

Hahh~ aku harus membeli binatang peliharaan apa yah? Yang juga bisa disukai Jongwoon pastinya. Hemh, sepertinya dia bisa suka apa saja sih~ dia kan penyayang binatang, tinggal akunya nih,,, bisa tahannya sama binatang apa. Namja tampan itu menyusuri jalanan yang ke arah tempat untuk menjual berbagai macam binatang peliharan.

Saat sudah sampai di tujuan dia segera berkeliling.

" hemh, sepertinya anjing saja," Kyuhyun akhirnya menentukan pilihannya pada anjing jenis pomeranian hitan yang masih mungil, menurut sang pemilik umurnya baru 70 hari.

Ketika sudah akan keluar dari toko itu, dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menatap aquarium tempat dimana berbagai jenis kura-kura disimpan. Kyuhyun heran, anak se-kecil ini bagaimana bisa ditinggal sendirian?

" Hai, kenapa kau sendirian? Tidak baik anak se-usiamu ini berjalan sendiri, bisa diculik loh."

" Aku tidak se-bodoh itu. Aku ini tidak akan telmakan bujuk manis si penculik." Sambil menjawab, matanya masih tetap terfokus menatap ke arah kura-kura yang terlihat membosankan—menurut Kyuhyun—itu.

" Ck, kau ini. bentuk penculikan bukan hanya dengan kata-kata manis te-..."

" Tetapi juga dengan kekelasan, dibekap, dibius, dlsb. Itukan maksudmu Ajussi? Ck!"

Akhirnya anak itu menoleh ke-arah Kyuhyun dengan kesal, mungkin ingin mengetahui seperti apa tampang orang yang sudah mengganggu ke-asikannya tersebut.

Degl

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul, sunbae-nim semua, semoga kalian masih ingat ff ini ya hehe^^

Aku hanya ingin menginfornasikan jika ff ini sudah kuputuskan akhirnya akan menjadi kyusung jadi jangan menanyakan tentang hal ini lagi yah^^, n yang sudah berharap ini menjadi wonsung, mianhae.

Ahya gomawo buat **Magieapril **atas 'gedoran'nya lewat pm hehe, kamu buat aku jadi ingat untuk melanjutkan ff ini^^ n mian, jika pair-nya sekarang tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu ya(_)'

Ahya, untuk penjelasan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung, itu di chap selanjutnya ya

.

.

_**special thank's to :**_

_**Cho Kyu Chely, Jisaid, andikaprasetyo8, Yulia Cloud, yoon, HyunWoon, cloudyeye, , sjflywin, Keyra Kyuunie, LalaClouds, 407bubleblue, cloud3024, , Kim Ayumi Lee, Cha2LoveKorean, fe89, Magieapril, dan maycloudself13.**_

**.**

**.**

Balasan buat yang gak login :

**Cho KyuSung **: aduh, gomawo klo suka padahal bahasaku aneh hehe^^ iya, ini memang jd kyusung gomawo udah rnr^^

**dewdew90 **: ne, ini memang jd kyusung. gomawo rnr nya^^

**Guest **: ne, its ok. gomawo rnr nya^^

**han gege **: Ming sudah ada pasangannya kok n Siwon lihat nanti saja ya. gomawo rnr nya^^

**shflyesung :**: ne, ini memang kyusung. gomawo sudah rnr^^

**TieSparKYUhyun **: well~ kita lihat saja ya nanti gimana kemungkinannya. gomawo rnrnya^^

**lalalala **: ne, akhirnya nanti akan kyusung. gomawo sdh rnr lagi^^

**Guest **: ini memang kyusung. gomawo sdh rnr^^

**Kim Yeon Jae **: ne, ini sdh update. gomawo rnr nya^^

**yesungie lover **: keputusanku udh pasti buat jadiin ini kyusung, gomawo rnr nya^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Unrespect**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan member SuJu lainnya.

**Warning! :** BxB, bahasa non-baku, typo, minim diksi,dlsb.

Enjoy!^^

.

.

.

Mata, hidung, bibir, dan rambut itu... kenapa terasa tidak asing? Hei—ayolah~ meski ada yang bilang jika di dunia ini setiap kita memiliki 7 orang yang 'katanya' serupa dengan diri kita, tidak mungkin bocah ini salah satunya kan? Ini terlalu... mirip— ah! Tanpa sadar namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun masih saja terpana akan siluet anak perempuan kecil disampingnya ini, yang sedang asik sendiri dengan eskrim rasa strawberrynya.

Setelah tadi melalui debat yang – oh-sungguh-menyebalkan- itu menurut Kyuhyun, akhirnya anak kecil ini setuju juga untuk diajak makan olehnya, sampai-sampai Namja itu sempat merasa seperti ajusshi-ajusshi tukang culik anak-anak kecil saja saja jadinya—yah, seperti yang dituduhkan bocah itu; saking ngototnya dia ingin mengajak anak kecil berlidah tajam ini untuk makan. Entahlah, Kyuhyun sendiri merasa bingung kanapa dia begitu ingin untuk dekat dengan gadis mungil ini... dan entah kenapa pula dia menjadi sepeduli ini...

" hei, hei, hei~ Tuan pemaksa, kamu itu semakin menculigakan tau."

" Yak! setelah tadi mulut tajammu itu berkali-kali menuduhku sebagai penculik, sekarang menambah panggilan aneh lainnya lagi? ck! Kau itu seharusnya berterima kasih karna traktiranku dan harus mulai bersikap manis padaku, ok? h." Kyuhyun sengaja menekankan kata-kata diakhir kalimatnya.

Mendengar teguran dari orang dewasa disampingnya, tanpa sadar mulut mungil itu mengerucut sebal. Orang ini bisa-bisa nya! Rutuk gadis kecil itu pelan.

Deg!

i-ini... tingkahnya ini seperti—ah! tidak-tidak, hanya kebetulan saja—ya hanya pasti hanya seperti itu saja, tapi kenapa...

" Huh, dali awal kan yang suka maksa-maksa kan Ajusshi sendili! Olang aku sudah telbiasa kesini sendili juga, malah gak pelcaya!" eskrim strawberry-nya sudah mulai cair, namun tidak dipedulikannya lagi, dia meletakannya begitu saja diatas meja.

Dengan melipat tangan mungilnya didepan dada, si mungil itu melempar deathglare terbaiknya dengan gratis ke paman-oh-tukang-paksa didepannya.

Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa kali ini dia perlu untuk mengalah saja pada mahluk mungil itu, dan memutuskan untuk berbicara secara baik-baik saja dengannya—firasatnya mengatakan jika si cilik tidak akan pernah mau mengalah padanya.

" Ok, ok, sekarang kau duduk lagi ya. Mian~ jika sudah salah menilaimu, arra?! Hemm... ohya, tadi kenapa kamu disitu, sendirian lagi. Segitu sukanya ya kamu pada binatang itu?" Kyuhyun berusaha mecairkan suasana dengan menanyakan hal yang tampaknya menjadi perhatian anak kecil itu.

Akhirnya setelah mendapat perlakuan yang positif dari Kyuhyun, si mungilpun dengan senang hati menganggap namja dewasa itu sebagai temannya.

.

.

.

Klek!

" hemm... _Ahjussi,_ ada apa?"

' Tuan muda, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa.. Tuan besar telah mengetahui tentang anda dan tuan Yesung.'

" APA? Darimana _Daddy_ mengetahuinya? Bukankah aku meminta agar _Ahjussi_ untuk menyimpan hal ini untuk sementara dulu?"

' Maaf Tuan muda, bukan dari saya, tetapi Tuan Besar dengan diam-diam ternyata telah menyewa se-seorang untuk memantau kehidupan anda. Sepertinya Tuan Besar tidak terlalu puas mendengar laporan dari saya tentang anda setiap bulannya, makanya beliau seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, orang tua pasti memiliki perasaan yang kuat jika ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan anaknya—kemungkinan hal inilah yang membuat Tuan Besar memutuskan untuk menyewa orang untuk mengamati Anda, dan sepertinya ini sudah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu.'

" Arrgh! Ini bisa gawat! Hh~ pokoknya, sekarang aku minta, apapun itu informasi tentang hal apa saja yang akan _Dad_ lakukan, se-segera mungkin Ajuhsi harus memberi kabar padaku, ok?!"

' Mengerti Tuan.'

Siwon membuang hp itu ke sembarang tempat, dia terlihat begitu frustasi.

Belum selesai permasalahannya, datang lagi yang ini. Siwon tau benar keadaan keluarganya, yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi segala kewibawaannya sebagai keluarga ningrat itu, terpandang, kaya-raya.. hah, sungguh Siwon ingin sekali lahir sebagai orang biasa saja yang bebas, daripada harus terikat banyak peraturan dan kekangan seperti saja sudah bisa dipastikan, hubungan cinta yang seperti Siwon jalani sekarang tidak akan pernah mendapat tempat dikeluarga nya.

Siwon sebenarnya sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengenalkan Yesung secara perlahan pada keluarganya pertama ya sebagai sahabat terdekatnya dulu—yang paling terbaik dari yang terbaik lah, jika kemudian keluarganya sudah menyukai kepribadian Yesung, barulah dia akan menceritakan tentang hubungan istimewa mereka yang sebenarnya. Tetapi semua sudah berantakan sekarang, belum juga dia berhasil mendekatkan kekasihnya itu dengan keluarganya, gara-gara Yesung diambil Kyuhyun—semua jadi tertunda, bahkan sekarang malah orang tuanya sudah mengetahui hal ini lebih dulu. Bisa dipastikan, bahwa mereka akan menentangnya habis-habisan!

" Sekarang aku harus bagaimana_? Eottoke_~ mana aku belum boleh menghubungi _Hyung _sekarang, ck!" Pria itu mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar.

.

.

.

_Namja _manis itu sedang memberi makan anak anjing yang baru kemaren suaminya itu hadiahkan padanya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil, selama ini dia tidak begitu tau apakah dirinya adalah orang yang menyukai binatang peliharaan atau tidak sebenarnya—sampai kemaren, hari dimana dia diberikan Kkoming-nama anak anjing itu- oleh Kyuhyun barulah dia sadar, ternyata begitu suka nya dia akan hal-hal seperti ini.

Dia melirik sang suami yang sedang serius berkutat dengan notebook-nya, ck saat dirumah pun orang ini begitu sibuk, batinnya.

" Mmh, Cho... Nama yang kau berikan pada anak anjing ini lucu sekali, kepikiran darimana?"

" Oh, itu... sebenarnya, itu— kenalanku yang memberinya nama. Syukurlah kau senang, padahal nama itu terdengar begitu aneh hehehe"

" Yak! Tidak sopan! Nama semanis ini malah dicela, ish!" Dengan menggerutu Yesung memutuskan untuk fokus melihat ke anak anjing lucu nya saja, dari pada ngajak ngobrol orang yang malah membuat mood jelek huh! Pikirnya, sambil asik membelai bulu-bulu halus nya Kkoming.

" Hei~ tidak mencela, hanya agak terdengar sedikit tidak 'biasa' saja. Mungkin pengaruh yang kasih nama juga kali ya... Dia kan masih anak-anak, jadi pola pikirnya masih begitu 'luar biasa' hehe" Entah kenapa disaat membicarakan teman kecil-nya itu, dada Kyuhyun terasa begitu... hangat?

" Huh? Kau berteman dengan anak kecil? Sungguh tidak biasa." Yesung memicingkan mata sipitnya, memandang orang didepannya aneh.

" Yayaya~ tatapan apa itu, aku ini bisa juga berteman dengan anak kecil tau—meskipun, yah mereka itu -oh-sungguh-merepotkan- sekali."

" Cih~ itu sih sama saja Cho! Kau sama sekali tidak menyukai mereka."

" Ya beda, dengan dia ini aku benar-benar merasa nyaman—meski sikapnya tidak ada manis-manis nya sama sekali padaku. Tapi dia lucu! Entah kenapa... Dia mengingatkanku emm—pada mu."

" Benarkah? Wahh, jadi ingin bertemu dengannya... atur pertemuanku dengannya ne? Mmh, siapa nama gadis manis itu?" Sangking antusiasnya, Yesung tidak begitu mempedulikan ekspresi lembut Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

" Namanya—"

' _Shinning star, like a little di—'_

Cklek

" Ya, _yeoboseyo? Hyung_, ada apa?"

...

" Oh, aku harus kesana langsung sekarang?"

...

" Baiklah, sampai ketemu disana _Hyung."_

" Ah, aku harus ke kantor cabang sekarang. Ada yang harus kutangani secara langsung, mungkin besok baru bisa kembali. Aku pergi dulu, _annyeong~_"

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang sudah memasang muka cemberutnya—merasa diabaikan, eoh?

" Huh~ Kkoming-ah, tuan kamu itu selalu menyebalkan!"

"—hhh, kenapa jadi tiba-tiba kangen Wonnie yah... ingin bertemu~ huks..." Yesung memegang dada nya, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat resah.

.

.

" Hae! Hentikan!" Pipi namja itu memerah hebat. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini mereka sedang berada ditempat umum! Dan namjachingu nya dengan se-enaknya saja menelusupkan tangannya kedalam sweater putih gadingnya dan menyentuh perutnya dengan sangat ber gairah!

Saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah taman yang berada dekat dengan kompleks rumahnya Donghae.

" Hei! _Nappeum namja_! U-uugh~" mati-matian Eunhyuk berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dari mulutnya, tapi tetap saja dia kecolongan karna sentuhan seduktif yang gencar dilakukan oleh namjachingu nya itu.

" Hae-ah~ p-please... ahk!" gigitan nakal yang dilakukan oleh Namjachingu-nya ditelinga semakin membuat Eunhyuk menggelingjang geli.

" _Chagiyahh_... ayo kita pulang."

" N-neh... tapi keluarkan tanganmu dari pakaianku dulu!"

.

Brukk!

" Aih~ appo... Kamu, berniat meremukkan punggungku ya!"

Yang dimaki tidak begitu memedulikan hal itu, dia sudah terlalu sibuk—disaat seperti ini dia jadi begitu mengutuk, kenapa juga yang namanya pakaian itu harus diciptakan! Ckckck...

Memang semenjak mereka resmi, kekasihnya itu langsung dia bawa kerumah mewahnya. Sebenarnya, dia juga meminta Eunhyuk untuk tidak bekerja lagi tetapi hal itu ditolak. Begaimanapun juga, Eunhyuk itu sangat menyayangi Noona-nya, dengan cara membiayainya sampai dia bekerja dan mampu membiayai hidupnya sendiri—bagi Eunhyuk, itu adalah kebanggan tersendiri baginya yaitu bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dimilikinya itu.

" Mmh... H-hae, bagaimana keadaan Yesung _hyung_ sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja dirumah itu?"

" Um? Oh, terakhir kali aku kesana dia baik-baik saja kok... Lagipula, dia kan berada dirumah suaminya sendiri _Chagi_~ mmh..." Slurp!

" Uuh~ b-bagaimana kalau besok kita kesana? Aku kangen _hyungie_..."

" Um, kta kesana setelah aku pulang dari kantor, ok?"

" Setujuhh..."

Hup!

" –Nahh~ bagaimana kalau kali ini kau biarkan aku saja yang bermain, hm? Aku janji, kau tidak akan menyesal." Donghae takjup, matanya sedikit membelalak saat menatap _Namja_ yang sudah bertelanjang dada diatasnya itu.

Perlahan serigai tercetak sempurna di bibirnya.

" Hmm, kemajuan yang menyenangkan..." Di remasnya bagian belakang _namja_ seksi nya itu untuk menggoda.

" U-uhh, kau tenang saja, malam ini akan kubuat menjadi luar biasa." Dengan wajah yang memerah, Eunhyuk mulai menggigit ujung t-shirt sang kekasih yang dari tadi belum dilepas lalu membuangnya dengan gerakan yang begitu menggoda.

.

.

.

Saat namja itu memasuki rumah, sang istri terlihat sedang memainkan remot tv ditangannya dengan wajah bosan. Dia tersenyum geli, bahkan saat merengut seperti itu pun tampang istrinya itu terlihat begitu lucu dan manis.

" Sepertinya kau begitu bosan, hm? Sudah makan?"

" Huh! Bagaimana tidak bosan, acaranya tidak menarik semua! Kkoming juga sudah tidur lagi~ eh, kau sudah makan tidak? Tadi aku sudah."

" Ahh, baguslah jika kau sudah makan..." Katanya sambil tersenyum lemah, dia sebenarnya mengharapkan jika Yesung mau menunggunya. Walau hanya sekedar makan malam, hal itu sungguh bisa sangat berarti untuknya—karna dengan begitui dia masih ada sedikit harapan, meski itu Cuma perhatian kecil.

" Hum... eh, jika kau belum makan tinggal aku panaskan saja makanan yang tadi. aku masak banyak."

" ah? Hm, aku sudah makan kok dikantor. jadi aku langsung istirahat saja. Kau juga, jangan tidur terlalu malam." Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri, memutuskan untuk cepat tidur. Semoga dengan beristirahat yang cukup, dia memiliki tambahan energi untuk esok hari nya; malas juga makan sendirian.

" Errh, eh! Cho... emm, boleh tidak aku menemui Siwon besok? Jebal~"

...

" Baiklah, tapi hanya untuk besok saja. Kau harus ingat, kau itu masih istri sah ku." Kata namja itu sambil cepat melangkahkan kaki nya ke kamar.

" Ah! Gomawo!"

.

.

" Sepertinya kau terlihat baik-baik saja _Hyung_? Kupikir, kau akan terlihat menyedihkan saat berada disini. Kan... emm, yeah... begitulah..."

" Kan sudah kubilang, Yesung _hyung_ baik-baik saja. Kau ini, masih saja tidak percaya." Sungut Donghae.

" Yah, bisa saja kan Kau hanya ingin menyenangkan hatiku saja dengan bilang begitu? Bagaimanpun juga, melihat dengan nyata seperti ini, barulah aku benar-benar bisa merasa tenang."

" Yak! Eunhyuk-ah, kau membuat ku sakit hati tau jika kau meragukanku begitu!"

" i."

" Yak! aish~"

" Hei, hei, hei... aku masih disini loh, jangan pamer kemesraan begitu."

" MWO?!"

" Haiah~ kupingku bisa pecah mendengar teriakan sumbang kalian berdua."

" YESUNG _HYUNG!"_

.

.

.

" Ahaha, jadi kau nekad ingin menemuiku itu cuma demi ini, hm? _Hyungie_~ kau ini menggemaskan sekali!" Dengan gemas Namja gagah itu memencet hidung lancip Namja yang sedang asik menyesap eskrim vanila dimulutnya.

" Aww, appo~ hidungku lama-lama bisa panjang Woonie! Ish..."

" Tidak apa-apa, aku tetap sayang~"

Yesung bisa merasakan hawa panas itu mulai merambat ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya_, nappeun_ _Namja!_ Bisa-bisanya dia menggombal disetiap kesempatan! Batinnya sambil melirik malu-malu _Namja_ tampan disampingnya, yang dari tadi dia suruh untuk menyuapinya.

Entahlah, Yesung sendiri heran apa penyebabnya; kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja begitu ingin bermanja-manja dengan orang ini begitu mereka bertemu tadi, padahal niatnya kan hanya ingin memberi ucapan selamat pada Siwon karna sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan nilai yang sempurna.

" Ohya, selamat ya Siwonie~ kau lulus dengan sukses!"

" Oeh? Ahahah_, Hyung_ tau darimana?"

" Ish, tentu saja tau! '_Namja_ sempurna, mahasiswa ter-keren dengan nilai yang mengagumkan~ oh betapa idealnyaaa~' wehh... kupingku sampai terasa pegal mendengar bisik-bisik para mahasiswa itu tau! Huh..."

" Ahahaha, dasar mereka itu. Padahal bukan aku satu-satunya yang mendapatkan nilai seperti itu, bahkan ada yang paling tinggi juga."

" Yah, mana mereka pedulikan orang lain itu Siwonie~ yang menjadi sorotan mereka kan hanya 'si model perfect yang terkenal' saja hehehe"

" Haish~ memang susah menjadi orang kekren, apa-apa menjadi pusat perhatian~" Siwon mengerling nakal ke arah _Namja _sipit disampingnya sambil tersenyum memamerkan dimple nya, yang semakin menambah kesempurnaan _Namja_ gagah tersebut.

" Hish! Sialan! Menyesal aku memujimu tadi!" Umpat si sipit, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Se-bisa mungkin untuk tidak terpesona dengan mahluk tampan itu. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

" ahya, babby _Hyungie~ chukkaeyo_, kau juga sudah lulus dengan tepat waktu bersama ku."

" _Ne~ gomawo_, yah meski tidak menjadi lulusan dengan nilai terbaik hehehe"

" Ck, tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu _Hyungie_~ kau kan juga lulus dengan nilai diatas rata-rata kan?! Itu saja sudah cukup. Lagi pula, namaja bermarga Cho itu memang susah untuk dilampaui; dari dulu dia sudah terkanal sangat jenius, makanya dia menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini. hah~ aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika dia ternyata juga se-kampus dengan kita, dunia benar-benar sempit ya _Hyung_."

" Ne, kau benar. Mengherankan sekali, selama ini kita kok tidak pernah bertemu atau berpapasan dengannya ya ."

" Hm, yah~ mungkin takdir... jika _Hyung_ bertemu dengan nya dari awal disini, aku juga tidak mungkin memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal _Hyung_ dengan dekat, karna Yesung _hyung_ pasti akan menghindarinya kan? Atau bahkan memilih Universitas lain untuk menhindarinya."

" Hum, kau benar Wonie..."

" _Hyungie..."_

" Hm?"

" Aku... aku benar-benar rindu padamu. Boleh minta pelukannya?"

...

" cihh... Tentu saja boleh."

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ada berbagai emosi sekarang yang sedang bercampur di hatinya. Bahagia karna kerinduannya sudah sedikt terobati, cemas karna dia sama sekali belum sepenuhnya memiliki Yesungnya, dan juga kalut... memikirkan bagaimana reaksi keluarga tentang hubungan mereka.

Aku mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban, batinnya miris.

.

.

.

Karamel gadis kecil itu memicing tajam, dia sedang sangat kesal sekarang. bagaimana tidak? Ddangkoma-nya tiba-tiba menghilang! Kalau saja kaca aquarium di depannya itu adalah benda hidup maka dia akan segera meringkuk ketakutan.

" Yak. Hentikan itu. Bisa-bisa mahluk di dalam sana jadi ketakutan karna mu."

" Cih, bialin! Aku tidak peduli mereka juga!"

" Jadi? Apa maksudnya tindakan anehmu ini?hm?"

...

" Byul-yi ah?"

...

" Byul—"

" Aku kesal! Maah! Malaaaahh sekali!"

" Kok bisa?"

" Iya! Ddangkoma ku sudah tidak ada sekalang! Haish~ _otthoke_... " Gadis mungil itu terlihat sangat sedih, tangan nya terkepal lemah sekarang—dia juga sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk melemparkan tatapan-ajakan-perangnya ke arah sekumpulan kura-kura yang sedang mojok di sudut aquarium persegi itu.

Hah, sial, sial, SIAL! Makinya dalm hati. Kalau saja tabungan aku sudah cukup, pasti Ddankkoma sudah aku bawa pulang~ huks...

Kyuhyun jadi merasa kasian melihatnya.

" Hei, mau hadiah tidak?"

" Shiloyo..."

" Benarkah? Nanti menyesal~"

" Shilo!"

" Benar-benar tidak mau?"

" Ne."

" Ckckck, sayang sekali.."

" Apaan sih! Sudah bilang tidak ya ti— eoh? D-DDANGKKOMA!"

.

.

" Cih, coba lihat sekarang kelakuanmu itu... Tadi saja bilang tidak mau." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan gadis kecil yang sedang mengelus-elus cangkang mahluk mungil yang berada ditangannya.

" Aku kan tidak tau kalau Ddangkkoma lah yang kau maksud. Aigooo~ dari dulu aku ingin sekali mengelus mu, tapi bisa nya hanya sekalang... mianhae~ hei, Ahjussi~ jadi kau adalah pemiliknya sekalang? Cih, Ahjussi licik nih, padahal tabunganku tinggal sedikit lagi sudah bisa untuk membawa Ddangkkoma pulang, hahh~"

" Ckckck, kau pikir itu buat siapa hm? Aku sih tidak sudi memelihara mahluk aneh begitu."

" Mwoh? Jadi untuk siapa? Eh, jangan-jangan... eh, emm, untuk aku kah?!"

Oh lihatlah mata sipitnya itu! Kenapa sifatnya dia ini terlalu mengingatkanku pada Jongwoon, padahal mereka sama sekali tidak mirip secara fisik, batin Kyuhyun.

" Yap, itu buatmu. Kan tidak baik kalau kau selalu kesini sendirian hanya untuk menjenguknya."

" U-uwahh~ gomawo Ahjussi! Ternyata kau baik juga, padahal aku sudah cemas sekali tadi memikirkan bagaimana nasipnya Ddangkkoma ditangan tuannya yang baru. Uuh~ aku dan Ddangkkoma, sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih!"

.

.

.

Emhh~ bagaimana ini... aku sangat menginginkan mangga yang yang ada didekat kampus. Dan harus Siwonnie yang mengambilkannya~ huks... ingin sekali... huks...

_Namja _manis yang sedang berbaring—siap untuk tidur, itu membolak-balikan tubuh mungilnya dengan gelisah. Bisa dilihat, kedua mata nya sudah dalam hitungan detik, bisa dipastikan kalau sebentar lagi _namja _itu akan menangis.

" Huks... otthoke~ huks!"

" Hyung? Jongwoon Hyung? Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Annyeong~ masih ada yang ingat ff ini gak ya?hehehe

sepertinya aku lumayan lama gak update, sampai-sampai tadi agak kebingungan gimana cara publish nih ff, lupa!xD#ditendang

Mianhae, review nya kalian semua tidak aku balas kali ini. masalah waktu#ditimpuk rame2

Tapi trima kasih banyaaaaakk...!atas supportnya!^^

Ohya, sepertinya ini sudah berbelit-belit ya? Hm, apa perlu ku percepat alurnya?#bingung/ngorek2 tanah


End file.
